Сатериазис Веномания
Сатериазис Веномания, настоящее имя Херувим, был Герцогом Вельзениянской Империи, руководившим территорией Асмодин. Презираемый за свою уродство и отвергнутый своим близким другом и возлюбленной, Гуминой Глассред, Херувим убил всю свою семью и заключил контракт с Демоном Похоти. Выдавая себя за своего брата, он похитил и развратил многих женщин, используя свои темные, чарующие силы. Биография Юность Он родился в городе Ласаленд, региона Асмодин в EC 113, сын Илотте и Нилфо Веномании, мать мальчика совершила самоубийство из-за его физического уродства: маленькое лицо на правой щеке. Помеченный, как "ребенок демона", он был заключен в тюрьму подвала особняка своим отцом, который запретил его покидатьThe Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 4. Игнорируемый и признаный несуществующим, мальчик оставался в своей камере. Герцог Илотте Веномания иногда приходил поговорить с охранником, которому поручили сторожить ребенка. В какой-то период времени, охранник стал учить его писать. За это время ребенок узнал о солнце и что оно ярче, чем все лампы, что у него были. После освоения азов писания, мальчик вести вести дневник с 1 Октября, описывая в нем свою темную камеру и то что он узнал о солнце, затем написав что хотел бы увидеть его хоть раз. На следующий день, он показал свой дневник охраннику и довольный сторож сказал, что научит его более сложным словам. Днем позже он снова написал в своем дневнике о темной тюрьме, вместе с охранником описывая свои впечатления. At some point, the guard began teaching him how to write. During the period, the child learned about the sun and that it was brighter than lamp light he had. After gaining a basic grasp on writing the language, the boy started writing a diary on October 1, describing the dark prison and his newfound knowledge about the sun; he then wrote that he wanted to see it at least once. The next day, he showed his diary to the guard and the pleased watchman told him he'd teach him more difficult words. Later that day, he wrote about the dark prison again in his diary, describing his experience with the guard. 3 октября, мальчик увидел своего пришедшего отца, разговаривающим с охранником, прежде чем тот ушел, чуть позже этим же днем написал об этом в дневнике. Месяцы шли, а уродливый мальчик продолжал писать о "темной тюрьме" и своих впечатлениях в дневнике почти каждый день, постепенно улучшая свою грамотность под опекой охранника. 11 Декабря мальчик заметил, что стало холоднее. Позже страж дал ему немного еды, заявив, что ему нужно больше есть или он больше не получит. Этим же днем он написал об этом в своем дневнике, отметив, что он все равно бы не вышел наруже, даже если бы получал больше, как сказал охранник. On October 3, the boy saw his father come by and talk to the guard briefly before leaving, writing about it in his diary later that day. As the months progressed, the deformed child continued to write about the "dark prison" and his experiences in his diary nearly every day, slowly improving his literacy under the guard's tutelage. On December 11, the boy noticed how cold it had gotten. The guard later gave him some food, citing that he needed to eat a lot or he wouldn't get bigger. Later that day, he wrote about it in his diary, noting he still wouldn't be able to go outside even if he did get bigger like the guard said. 25 декабря, он увидел в углу двух борющихся в углу жуков, и подражая им попытался подраться с охранником. После того как ему не удалось разозлить охранника, он сдался и позже написал об этом событии в дневнике. 16 января замерший мальчик написал о холоде в дневнике. 2 февраля он снова отметил в своем дневнике, какой темной была тюрьма, добавив что он хотел бы уйти. On December 25, the child saw two bugs fighting in the corner and then tried getting in a fight with the guard to emulate them. Once he failed to anger the guard, he gave up and later wrote about the event in his diary. On January 16, the freezing boy wrote about the cold in his diary. On February 2, he again noted the prison was dark in his diary, adding that he wanted to leave. 19 июля ЕС 123, он встретил Сатериазиса, своего младшего сводного брата, и эти двое начали общаться друг с другом. 7 сентября, ночью, Сатериазис выпустил своего брата из его тюрьмы, чтобы показать внешний мир. Прячась от людских взоров, ребенку понравился опыт и вместе со своим братом стал чаще пробираться наружу. 16 октября, во время одной из их вылазок, братья отправились в лес, где Херувим встретил Гумину Глассред и влюбился в нее. Все трое часто играли вместе на протяжении многих лет. On July 19, EC 123, he met Sateriasis, his younger half-brother and the two began interacting with one another. On September 7, Sateriasis snuck his brother from his prison during the night to see the outside world. Although staying from the sight of the people, the deformed child enjoyed the experience and began sneaking out with his brother more often. On October 16,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 2 during one of their outings, the brothers headed towards a forest and the deformed teenager met Gumina Glassred. Falling in love with her, the three played together often over the years.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 4 В определенный момент, Сатериазис упросил их отца освободить его, ему было разрешено покинуть подвал, в качестве слуги, и нарекли Херувимом. Хотя его оскорбляли другие жители, но он по-прежнему был близок с Сатериазисом и Гуминой. Со временем, Херувим стал завидовать красивой внешности брата и популярной манере поведения.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania At some point, due to his brother begging their father to free him, he was allowed out of the basement as a servant, receiving the name Cherubim; although he was reviled for his appearance by the other residents, he continued to have a close relationship with Sateriasis and Gumina. As time progressed, Cherubim grew envious of his brother's beautiful face and popular demeanor.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Ангел в Демона В декабре ЕС 135, узнал о помолвке своего младшего брата и Гумины. Опустошенный, он все же решился признаться Гумине в своих чувствах и подошел к ней.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Но прежде, чем он успел признаться, Гумина сказала ему, что они не должны больше видеться. Шокированный, слуга спросил почему и отказался уйти без ответа. Гумина стала издеваться над ним, что он был раздражающе тупым, объясняя, что он ей не нравился с самого начала. Выражение лица Гумины становилось все более мерзким, сказав Херувиму, что она чувствовала тошноту возле него и хотела, чтобы тот со своим уродливым лицом был от нее подальше.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 2 Убитый горем и униженный, Херувим разозлился на то, что все жестоко обращались с ним, тогда как его брат получил все. На следующий день, злой Херувим взял меч и убил своего отца, мачеху, младшего брата и всех слуг.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 4 Когда его гнев прошел, он почувствовал вину и решил совершить самоубийство при помощи меча; и тогда он услышал, как его спросили почему он хочет умереть, повернувшись юноша увидел женщину с белыми волосами в плаще с ним в столовой, его руки задрожали, пока он смотрел. Она спросила его, ненавидел ли он все вокруг, Херувим, слегка успокоившись, ответил, что он не смог ничего добиться не в прошлом, ни в будущем. Когда женщина поинтересовалась, чего же он хотел, Херувим ответил, что хотел, что бы хоть кто-нибудь его полюбил, и спросила, исполнила ли эта резня его желание. Заплакав, Херувим сказал, что он только еще больше запутался, и решил покончить со всем умерев, так как он никогда не должен был существовать. Спросив почему он просто не ухватиться за свое желание вместо умирать, Херувим ответил, что нет такого пути. Таинственная женщина, сказав что она могла бы исполнить его мечту, достала из под плаща катану. Удивленный, Херувим спросил, собиралась ли женщина заколоть его этой катаной, вместо того, чтобы дать то что он желал. Она прямо заявила, что она была колдуньей и предлагает ему заключить контракт с демоном. Когда Херувим выразил удивление по поводу ее слов, она спросила не был ли он напуган этим словом. Отмахнувшись от мыслей, он объяснил свое с ним знакомство. Откинув меч в сторону, Херувим взял катану, выразив сомнения была ли она настоящей колдуньей, но поразмыслив, что только сменив оружие он убъет себя, если она солгала. Услышав голос, говоривший ему "оставить" все ему, он начал лихорадочно искать его источник, объясняя, что это должно быть говорила колдунья. После она спросила причиняло ли это ему неудобство, он заметил, что это успокаивает. Женщина объяснила, что это значит: демон был согласен заключить с ним контракт. Окончательно убедившись, что она говорит правду, он обнажил катану и ударил себя, говоря что он сделал бы что угодно в этот момент, если бы он мог получить Гумину. Проткнув лезвием грудь, он заключил контракт с демоном Похоти и наполнился его магией, изменившей цвет его крови на фиолетовый.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Prologue При помощи новых сил, Херувим изменил свое лицо на лицо младшего брата, став новым "Сатериазисом Веноманией".Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania После волшебница представилась, как "I.R", Сатериазис согласился оставить меч, чтобы получить больше сил, так долго как ей было нужно, и использовать эту силу, чтобы соблазнять женщин для его личных фантазий.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 1 С силой Демона, Сатериазис узнал о его способности соблазнять женщин взглядом, манипулировать памятью и превращаться самому. Вскоре он нечаянно стер свою память при использовании новых сил.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 Granted newfound powers, Cherubim changed his face to that of his younger sibling to become the new "Sateriasis Venomania".Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania After the sorceress introduced herself as "I.R.", Sateriasis agreed to keep the sword to gain more power, so long as helped her whenever needed, and use that power to seduce women for his personal fancies.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 1 With the powers of the Demon, Sateriasis learned of his ability to seduce women with his gaze, manipulate memories, and transform himself.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 After realizing he had been witnessed by someone else, I.R. taught him how to perform the amplification ritual to invoke the sword's memory manipulation power on either sex within the area. Sateriasis then hastily performed the ritual, holding up the sword while reciting the chant and imagining the area the witness was in; after failing to properly cast the expanded spell, the new Sateriasis Venomania unintentionally wiped both his and the target's memories regarding him.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 3 Герцог Асмодина Прикинувшись братом, Сатериазис верил, что он был единственным выжившим в резне. В послании, Вельзенианский Император сделал его приемником отца, в качестве герцога Асмодеана и взять на себя управление регионом. Но из-за того он потерял память, Маркиз Глассред взял на себя управление Асмодеаном вместо Сатериазиса. Новый герцог скрывался в особняке, вдали от публики, из-за своих похотливых желаний. Спустя месяц, маркиз нанес визит и затеял яростный спор с герцогом об его одиночном образе жизни и, после перестал его навещать. Во время Новогоднего Фестиваля в Ласаленде, Веномания, голодный и надеявшийся исполнить свои желания, инстинктивно покинул особняк и отправился в столицу. Потерявшего сознание Герцога на улице города, нашла Лукана Окто. Когда он очнулся в кровати, Лукана спросила его, как тот себя чувствовал, и Веномания был замешательстве, прежде чем признался, что он был Сатериазисом. Узнав, что он в магазине ее дяди, извинился и сказал, что он был голоден. Когда она принесли покушать, Сатериазис взял немного хлеба с тарелки и начал есть, утверждая, что он вкусный. После того, как он закончив есть поблагодарил ее, Лукана поинтересовалась, почему тот ходил по улице в лохмотьях и голодный. Герцог заметил, что это наверняка было странное зрелище, и швея пояснила, что она была простым посетителем, помогавшим своему дяде с магазином. Веномания сказал, что она должно быть мастер своего дела, и Лукана упомянула, что слухи о том, что он сошел с ума распространились. Отмахнувшись от них, Сатериазис сказал, что его внешний вид, естественно повлек у людей такой вывод. Подтвердив, что убийцу так и не схватили, он извинился за то, что заставил горожан беспокоиться за него. Поблагодарив Люкану за ее добрые слова, они представились друг другу, и Веномания настоял на том, что бы она не обращалась к нему уважительно, так как этот титул был ему навязан. Пришедший дядя Луканы спросил об его здоровье, и Герцог извинился за доставленные им неприятности и пообещал им привезти подарок, что бы отблагодарить в будущем. Когда его спросили, собирается ли он уже уходить, он ответил, что не хотел бы доставлять им еще больше неудобств. Из-за того, что на улицах стемнело, продавец поручил своей племяннице сопроводить Герцога и попросил того переодеться в одежды, что он принес. Осмотрев их, он был впечатлен качеством и спросил Лукана ли сшила ее. Отметив, что его интуиция насчет возможностей Луканы была права, он пообещал, что отправит им подарок стоимостью в эти одежды, и попросил их выйти, чтобы он мог переодеться. Закончив, он вышел и отправился в свой особняк вместе с Луканой. Прибыв домой, он начал хитро смотреть на девушку, но быстро сдержался, когда она заметила. Когда его спросили: живет ли он один, Сатериазис подтвердил, что один, будучи в состоянии выжить благодаря своему богатству и прошел в столовую. На вопрос Луканы почему, он ответил, что потерял свои воспоминания и не может вспомнить лица убийцы, спрашивая не находит ли она его странным. Затем девушка спросила, почему он гулял по улицам, Веномания ответил, что хотел найти еду и двух женщин. После вопроса швеи, были ли они его любовницами, он ответил, что помнит только их лица, и описав их, спросил не видела ли она их. Девушка ответила, что нет, особенно в качестве посетителя, и Герцог извинился за свой вопрос. Лукана отметила, что они возможно были Эльф и Нэцума, пока он разговаривал об этом, то вспомнил, что его мать также была Эльф. Тогда герцог сказал, что он думал, что они возможно знали ее, удивившись тому, что Лукана так много знала о нем и текущих делах, объясняя, что он был благодарен Маркизу за помощь в управлении штатом. Лукана предложила спросить его о женщинах, и Веномания робко описал их спор и как затруднительно для него было посетить маркиза в настоящее время . Еще раз поблагодарив швею за ее доброту, он отметил, как было холодно и зажег камин, заявляя что ему не нужно больше беспокоиться о новых одеждах, так как он купил ее. Лукана возразила ему и предложила нанять портного, тогда Веномания взял ее за руки и предложил работать на него. Говоря, что ему понравились ее модели и он будет платить и за одежду и за жилье, он предложил ей остаться в комнате для гостей, пока она работает и она в конечном итоге согласилась.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 Возрождение Прошлого Для работы Луканы, Герцог приобрел ткань высшего качества и нужные ей инструменты. За это время он заметил, что швея работала допоздна и создавала поразительную одежду для него. По истечении двух недель, как она приняла его предложение, герцог, взяв стопку книг из библиотеки, сел в свою любимое кресло и начал читать. Прочитав все дневники, кроме собственного, Веноманию охватило раздражение, что "Сатериазис" не хранил такие вещи. With Lukana working at the mansion, the Duke purchased the highest quality fabric and tools she needed. During the period, he noticed that the tailor was working late into the night and producing amazing clothes for himself. Two weeks since she first accepted his request, Venomania took a stack of books from the library and sat down in his favorite chair to start reading. Reading the diaries of everyone, save for himself, Venomania grew irritated that "Sateriasis" didn't keep such things. Обеспокоенный, тем что Лукана перетруждалась, Герцог зашел к ней в мастерскую и нашел ее спящей на рабочем столе. Взяв одеяло с кровати, он укрыл ее, и сел в кресло, наблюдая за спящей девушкой. Почувствовав благодарность и похоть, Герцог захотел сделать ее своей прежде чем она уйдет, но остановил себя, так как его мысли становились все темнее в своих желаниях. Concerned Lukana was overworking herself again, the Duke headed towards her workshop and found Lukana sleeping on the work table. Taking a blanket from the bedroom, he placed it over her then sat in a chair nearby, staring at her sleeping form. Feeling gratitude and lust, the Duke wished he could have made her his before she left and stopped himself as his thoughts became increasingly dark in their desire. Ссылаясь на свою ложь о поиске конкретных женщин, Веномания был убежден, что для них лучше не встречаться снова, когда он заметил что она мечтает. Когда он собирался разбудить ее, Лукана проснулась сама и закричала, требуя что бы он не подходил к ней. Как только она замолчала, Герцог спросил, сделал ли он что-то неправильное и сказал, что это был просто кошмар. Recalling his lies to her about looking for specific women, the Duke was convinced it was best they didn't meet again when he noticed she was seemingly dreaming. As he was about to wake her, Lukana awoke herself and screamed, demanding he didn't go near her. Once she calmed down, the Duke asked if he did something wrong and said it was just a nightmare. Извинившись, она начала готовиться к возращению к дядя, закончив работу в течении дня, на прощание Герцог пожелал ей успешно добраться домой. Попрощавшись, она наблюдал как та уходит. Затам она сказала, что она закончит нить одежду за пять дней, надеясь, что он с нетерпением ждет этого. Веномания был счастлив услышать, что она отнеслась к нему более ласково, чем прежде. Apologizing, she began packing to return to her uncle's home, having finishing the sewing for the day, and the Duke wished her well on her journey home. Bidding her farewell, he became conflicted as he watched her leave the estate. She then called out that she'd finish the clothes in five days, hoping he'd look forward to it, and the Duke was happy to hear her refer to him more affectionately than before. По окончании пяти дней, Герцог заметил, что Лукана трудилась еще усерднее, чем раньше, чтобы как можно скорее закончить с его одеждой. Лукана закончили свою работу на рассвете и Герцог примерил свой новый костюм. Лукана рассказала, что ее нравиться западный стиль. Веномания отметил, что большинство вельзенианского дворянства предпочитали этот стиль, хотя асмодеанцы отдавали предпочтение восточной моде. Over the course of five days, the Duke noticed Lukana was working even harder to finish his clothes more quickly. Lukana finished her work by dawn and had the Duke try on his new apparel. When Lukana described her liking for the western style, Venomania noted that the Beelzenian nobility as a whole preferred the style, although most of Asmodean preferred eastern fashion. Лукана заметила, что она слышала слух о том, что смогинг пришел к ним с востока, и удивленный Веномания сменил тему, сказав что ему нравиться дизайн, и спросив не присоединится ли она к нему на трапезу, чтобы отпраздновать окончание работ. Швея отказалась, имея упакованные вещи для возвращения в Мистику. Герцог удивленный ее поспешным отъездом, напомнил, что еще он не заплатил полную стоимость одежды. Lukana then remarked that she heard a rumor that the tuxedo was rumored to have come from the East and, surprised, Sateriasis changed the subject, expressing his love for the design and asked if she'd join him for a meal to celebrate finishing the job. The tailor declined, having already packed her luggage to return to Mystica. Surprised with her hasty departure, the Duke reminded her that he hadn't fully paid her for the clothes yet. Лукана объяснила, что ее друзья и семья волнуются за нее, и он просто отдать деньги ее дядя. Герцог сказал, что ему будет одиноко без нее. Также она настаивала на том, что бы он нанял больше слуг, на вопрос смогут ли готовить такой же вкусный кетчуповый суп, как она, девушка предложила ему позже попробовать кетчуп, что она оставила на кухне в шкафу. Once Lukana explained her friends and family were likely worried and he could just pass the money onto her uncle, the Duke said it would be lonely without her. As she insisted he hire more servants, Venomania pointed out that whether they could make such delicious ketchup bread like her was another problem entirely and she suggested he try the ketchup she left in the kitchen cabinets later. Засмеявшись, Герцог решил проводить ее до городских ворот. Пока они шли по городу, что его новое появление привлекло внимание горожан, но он игнорировал их; осознав, что Лукане неуютно рядом с ним, он увеличил скорость. Как только они достигли границы, Лукана быстро попрощалась и ушла, Сатериазис схватил ее за руку, спрашивая, почему она так стремилась уйти. Laughing, the Duke insisted on seeing her off to the city gates. As they passed through town, Sateriasis noticed the attention his new appearance attracted but ignored them; recognizing Lukana was uncomfortable being beside him, he increased his speed towards the city gates. Once they reached the border, Lukana said a quick farewell and left and the Duke grabbed her arm, asking why she was so eager to leave. Девушка сказала, что они не должны больше видеться друг с другом и ушла, а сам Веномания упал на колени. Подумав снова о двух женщинах, у него всплыли воспоминания о словах Гумины и его поступках. Услышав позади себя знакомый голос I.R , он поприветствовал ее не оглянувшись. After Lukana rejected him, saying they shouldn't see each other again, and left, Venomania collapsed to his knees in shock, the sentence resounding with him. Thinking of the two women's faces again, the words rekindled his memory of Gumina, I.R., and his actions. Hearing a familiar voice behind him, Sateriasis greeted I.R. without looking back at her. На вопрос вернулась ли к нему память, он ответил, что только часть и пошутил, когда он вспомнил, что она была милой волшебницей. Женщина потребовала, что тот ответил серьезно, Герцог засмеялся и извинился, сказав что он вспомнил. Когда чародейка приказала ему следовать за ней, герцог ответил, что та была далеко и ему нужен экипаж. Asked if his memory returned, he admitted he regained a portion of it and joked that he remembered she was a cute sorceress. She demanded he answer her seriously and the Duke laughed and apologized, saying he remembered what he did and needed to do. When the sorceress ordered him to go after her, the Duke pointed out she was already too far ahead and would need a horse carriage. Ответ I.R, что он должен лететь, он назвал абсурдным. Маг спросила, забыл ли он как использовать силы и Герцог сказал, что он никогда не пытался раньше. Когда I.R попыталась воодушевить его, он заметил, не могла ли она его телепортировать. Появившись перед ним в облике рыжей кошки, женщина объяснила, что она не может использовать заклинания в этом облике, и он был удивлен увидев кота. I.R. then said he should fly to catch up and the Duke called it absurd. The mage questioned if he forgot how to use his power and the Duke realized her intentions, saying he never tried it before. As I.R. tried to encourage him, he noted how weakly she phrased it and asked if she could just teleport him instead. Twirling in front of him as a red cat, the mage explained that she couldn't use spells in her current form and he was surprised to see she was a cat. После того как чародейка пригрозила, что сожжет его, если он будет отлынивать, Герцог парировал, что она не может использовать заклинания по ее желанию. Убедившись, что вокруг никого нет, Веномания снял свою верхнюю одежду, чтобы не порвать их и телепатически позвал демона Похоти. Once the sorceress threatened to burn him if he kept lazing about, the Duke countered that she couldn't currently use spells before conceding to her wish. Confirming no one other than I.R. was around, the Duke removed Lukana's clothes from his upper body to keep them from being ruined and telepathically called out to the Demon of Lust. Услышав ответ, Веномания спросил, что тот делал, и Демон ответил, что спал, возможно из-за потери памяти, и ему было скучно. Герцог попросил его о помощи и тот согласился. Услышав жужжащие звуки у себя в голове, Веномания распустил крылья и взлетел. With its answer, Venomania asked what it was doing since he last heard from it and the Demon said it was asleep, possibly due to his memory loss, and had been bored. Disregarding its boredom, the Duke asked for its assistance and it complied. While hearing a buzzing sound in his head, Sateriasis sprouted wings and took flight after Lukana.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 Беда в Лесу Увидев Луканы в лесу, между Ласалендом и следующим городом, он опустился перед ней. Извинившись, за то что он напугал ее, взял ее за руку и сказал, что не позволит ей уйти. На предложение выйти за него, Лукага отказалась и отбросила его руки прочь, выражая шок его словами и появлением. Once he spotted Lukana in the forest between Lasaland and the next town, the Duke descended in front of her. He then apologized for scaring her, grabbing her hand, and explained that he refused to let her go. Asking her to marry him, Lukana refused and flung his hands away, expressing her shock at both his words and appearance. Sateriasis noted she was right, having appeared shirtless in front of a lady, and Lukana chided that she meant his wings, saying he had sold his soul to something awful as she thought. Заметив, что она права, появиться перед леди полуголым, но Лукана ответила, что имела в виду крылья, говоря что он продал свою душу кому-то ужасному, как она думала. Удивившись тому, что она похоже уже знала о его контракте с демоном, Сатериазис упрекнул настойчивость Луканы, чтобы он ушел и они забыли друг о друге, говоря что он сделает все, чтобы добиться ее. Curious that she seemingly knew about his demon contract already, Sateriasis rebuked Lukana's insistence he leave and they'd forget about each other, saying he would do anything attain her. When Lukana again refused to be his, Duke Venomania reiterated his position, stating he'd even use violence as he completed his demon transformation. After seeing Lukana collapse in terror, the Duke asked if she was afraid of his appearance and laughed maniacally. As Lukana tried to explain, Sateriasis ignored her and, lifting her chin, asked that she look into his eyes. Когда Лукана снова отказала ему, Герцог Веномания повторил свое предложение, утверждая что использует даже насилия, пока он завершал свою демоническую трансформацию. Увидев Луканы в глазах Луканы ужас, Герцог спросил испугалась ли она его появления и маниакально засмеялся, Когда Лукана попыталась объясниться, Сатериазис проигнорировал ее и, взяв ее за подбородок, потребовал, чтобы она посмотрела ему в глаза. He then invoked his powers and brainwashed her, letting Lukana fall limp into his arms. Saying they should return to his mansion, Sateriasis hugged the tailor then softly kissed her. She complied, and the two exchanged many kisses when he heard the sound of glass break and a scream. Seeing a beautiful Elphe girl freak out incoherently, Sateriasis questioned why she was afraid. Once he looked at himself, he confidently deduced it was because of his half-naked body. Hearing I.R. yell that wasn't it, the Duke turned to see the sorceress with her human medium, noting how she brought her body along that time around. Затем он призвал свои силы и промыл ей мозги, позволяя Лукане упасть ему в руки. Сказав что они должны вернуться в его особняк, Сатериазис обнял швею и мягко ее поцеловал. Она согласилась и эти двое обменялись множеством поцелуев, когда он услышал звук разбившегося стекла и крик. Увидев прекрасную зеленоволосую девушку, Сатериазис спросил почему она испугана. Посмотрев на себя, он решил, что это из-за того, что полуголый. He then invoked his powers and brainwashed her, letting Lukana fall limp into his arms. Saying they should return to his mansion, Sateriasis hugged the tailor then softly kissed her. She complied, and the two exchanged many kisses when he heard the sound of glass break and a scream. Seeing a beautiful green-haired girl freak out incoherently, Sateriasis questioned why she was afraid. Once he looked at himself, he confidently deduced it was because of his half-naked body. Услышав I.R., что это было не из-за этого, герцог обернулся посмотреть на колдунью и заметил, что в этот раз она принесла свое тело. Затем она стала ругать его за то, что он позволил увидеть его демоническую трансформацию. Не обращая на это внимания, Герцог неохотно признал свое затруднительное положение, сказав чародейке не беспокоиться. Отпустив Лукану, Сатериазис подошел к девушке и осмотрел ее. The mage then scolded him for letting his demonic appearance, be seen. Paying it no mind, the Duke lackadaisically acknowledged his predicament then told the mage not to worry. As he released Lukana, Sateriasis approached the girl and examined her. Stating she was quite cute, the Duke asked if she'd like to return with him to his mansion and invoked his powers. The girl suddenly refused, shoving the Duke, and ran off. Surprised, he sighed and asked I.R. why his Lust spell failed. When the sorceress mentioned there were a few possibilities, Venomania inquired if he needed to chase after her. Заявив, что она была довольно милой, Герцог спросил не желает ли она вернуться с ним в его особняк и призвал свои силы. Но девушка вдруг отказалась, отталкивая Герцога и убегая прочь. Удивленный он вздохнул и спросил у I.R. почему его заклинание Похоти не подействовало. Когда колдунья упомянула, что было несколько возможностей, Веномания поинтересовался, должен ли он последовать за ней. Told it was too risky during that time of day, I.R. said they should talk more after they returned to the mansion, needing discuss their plans for the future. Wondering if it was alright to leave the girl alone, I.R. explained to the Duke that she was among the topics to discuss and they could always fix the problem later. Satisfied with her answers, Sateriasis told Lukana to return and she complied and the three returned to the mansion.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 Сказав, что это было слишком рискованно в такое время суток, I.R. сказала, что они должны больше поговорить друг с другом после возвращения в особняк, чтобы обсудить свои планы на будущее. Спросив, в порядке ли оставить девушку одну, I.R. объяснила Герцогу, что она была одной из тем разговора и что она всегда могут устранить проблему позже. Удовлетворенный ее ответами, Сатериазис сказал Лукане возвращаться и она согласилась. Крестьянская девушка из Абито После возвращения в особняк с первым членом своего гарема, Герцог узнал от I.R., что как только он привыкнет использовать свои силы, то он сможет зачаровывать женщин без демонической трансформации; он также узнал, что ему нужно будет постоянно заниматься с женщинами сексом или чувствовать к ним дикую похоть как прежде. After returning to the mansion with his first harem member,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 the Duke learned from I.R. that he wouldn't require a demonic transformation to brainwash women as he grew used to his power; he also learned that he would need to continually have intercourse with women or else feel a wild lust for women like before. Вспомнив лишь несколько смутных воспоминаний, Сатериазис спросил I.R. почему он убил свою семью с такой ненавистью. Колдунья не ответила, сказав лишь то что он сказал ей, что хотел, чтобы его любили. Всю следующую неделю, Сатериазис проводил свое время занимаясь любовью с Луканой каждую ночь, и спя днем. В какой-то момент во время их шалостей, швея отдала Сатериазису свой личный браслет в качестве подарка. Over the next week, Sateriasis spent his time making love to Lukana each night while sleeping in during the day, reluctantly moving the tailor into the dark, insipid basement to stay out of the public eye.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 2 At some point during their antics, the tailor gave Venomania her personal bracelet as a gift.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 3 Remembering only a few vague memories, Sateriasis asked I.R. why he had killed his family with such hatred at one point. I.R. gave no answer, saying he had simply told her he had wanted to be loved. В феврале ЕС 136, I.R. рассказала ему, что девушка видевшая его была обнаружена, и они поехали в экипаже в деревню Абито тем же утром. Во время поезди Сатериазис заснул и ему приснился ночной кошмар в котором Гумина насмехалась над ним. Когда он проснулся I.R. высказалась об его ужасном сне, пока кошка смотрела в окно. Сатериазис затем спросил как много времени прошло и она ответила что час, заметив, что они не должны были отправляться в деревню в повозке. In February of EC 136, I.R. told him that the girl who had witnessed him had been located and they took a carriage heading to the village of Abito that morning. During the ride, Sateriasis fell asleep and had a nightmare of when Gumina had scorned him. When he awoke, I.R. remarked about his awful dream while the cat stared outside the window. Venomania then asked how much time had passed and she answered that it had been an hour, noting that they didn't need to take the whole trip to the village by carriage. Герцог объяснил, что как лорд земли, путешествие пешком в деревню плохо бы сказалось бы на его репутации. Когда I.R. отметила, что для него странно путешествовать без слуги, Сатериазис спросил так ли это и заметил, что их кучер смотрит на него. Понизив голос, Герцог спросил у I.R. действительно ли это было нормально так разговаривать, так как говорящие коты не были нормой в Асмодеане. The Duke then explained that, as lord of the land, traveling to a village on foot would look bad for his image. When I.R. remarked on how it was weird enough for him to travel without a servant, Sateriasis asked if that was so and noticed their coachman glancing at him. Lowering his voice, the Duke asked I.R. if it was really alright to converse normally, since talking cats weren't the norm in Asmodean. The sorceress brushed off his concern, stating that he was the only one able to understand her while the coachman only perceived him as a weird cat lover. Колдунья отмела его обеспокоенность, заявляя, что он единственный, кто может понять ее тогда как кучер только воспринимал его как странного любителя кошек. Категорически заявив, что это тоже проблема, он спросил, почему она не пришла в виде ее девочка и I.R. пояснила, что слухи бы распространились из ее путешествия с герцогом, добавив, что эта форма была более удобной. Flatly stating that was also a problem, he asked why she didn't come in her girl form and I.R. explained that rumor would spread of her traveling with the Duke, adding that this form was more convenient. Reluctantly accepting the answer, Sateriasis remained silent until I.R. asked him if he'd ever visited Abito before. The Duke replied that he hadn't before adding that he couldn't actually remember doing so. Lost in thought over his memories, the Duke then saw their carriage approaching the gates of Abito and asked I.R. if the girl who had spotted him was indeed in the village. Неохотно приняв ответ, Сатериазис молчал, до тех пор пока I.R. не спросила бывал ли он в Абито раньше. Герцог ответил, что нет, добавив что он на самом деле не помнит. Задумавшись на своими воспоминаниями, герцог увидел, что их карета приближалась к воротам Абито и спросил, действительно ли ли девушка заметившая его была в деревне. После того, как она подтвердила, что девушка, Микулья Гриньо, была крестьянкой жившей там, он выразил свое удивление из-за того, что она смогла быстро найти девушку. Кошка с гордостью добавила, что она связана со всем регионом и что так она также сделала его Герцогом. .тогда Сатериазис стал ее дразнить, говоря что он должен отблагодарить ее, и он бы уже получил звание по праву рождения, так что в ее помощи он не нуждался; кошка упрекнула его за наивность. After she affirmed that the girl, Mikulia Greeonio, was a peasant living there, he expressed his surprise at how quickly she'd been able to locate the girl. The cat then proudly replied that she had connections all over the region and that she had also arranged to make him Duke. Sateriasis teased that while he should give her his thanks, he already would've gained the title by birthright so her help wasn't needed; the cat chided him for his naivety. Сатериазис потянулся и зевнул, заметив, что он по-прежнему уставший и I.R. дразнила его, что это из-за того что он провел всю ночь с Луканой. Герцог добавил, что швея должно быть крепко спит в особняке после их бурной последней ночи. I.R. сухо выразила свое удивление из-за того, что они занимались этим целую неделю и устали. Герцог ответил, что она было той кто сделала его таким. Когда он спросил покраснела ли она от смущения, только кошка усмехнулась, что ее тело уже красное. Sateriasis then stretched and yawned, noting that he was still tired and I.R. teased it was because he had stayed up all night with Lukana. The Duke added that the tailor should be sleeping soundly in the mansion after their particularly intense session last night. I.R. dryly expressed her surprise that they went at it for a week and hadn't gotten tired. The Duke then replied that she had been the one to make him this way. He asked if she was getting red from embarrassment, only for the cat to quip that her body was already red. Затем Герцог снова задумался, понимая что семья Луканы должно быть сейчас беспокоится, и решил держать ее и свой будущий гарем в сыром подвале. Спросив I.R. что делать с родителями и дядей Луканы, маг ответила что у нее есть решение и могут разработать его как только они разберутся с Микулией. Удовлетворенный ответом на данный момент, Сатериазис стал ждать, когда их карета проезжала ворота деревни и вошли в город. The Duke then recalled the day he regained his powers to brainwash Lukana, becoming lost in thought over his abilities as a contractor. When he considered officially making Lukana his wife to the public, the duke remembered the Beelzenian Empire's laws against polygomy due to the Levin religion's precepts. Frustrated he couldn't have both Gumina and Lukana, the duke thought about having only one wife being ridiculous, mentally questioning what was wrong with him loving everyone woman he liked. After he then thought how Lukana's covert stay at his mansion gave him a separate reason to not hire servants and realized that Lukana's family would begin getting worried soon. Asking I.R. what to do about Lukana's parents and uncle, the mage simply told him she had a solution. When he questioned what exactly it was, the cat stated she would elaborate on it once they dealt with Mikulia. Satisfied for the moment, Sateriasis waited as their carriage passed through the village gates and entered the town, determining he'd use any means to keep her silent. После Веномания встретился со старостой деревни. Когда мужчина предложил отпраздновать их приезд, Сатериазис отказался, так как они приехали без предупреждения, извинившись за бремя. Когда староста спросил почему он посетил их, Герцог ответил, что это был его долг понять, что происходит на его землях, которые он унаследовал от отца, отсюда и визит. Venomania met with the village chief shortly after. When the man called for them to make preparations for their hospitality, Sateriasis insisted they didn't since he came without forewarning, apologizing for the burden. Afterward, the chief asked why he visited them and the Duke explained that it was his duty to understand what was happening in his territory, which he had neglected to do since succeeding his father, hence the vist. Удовлетворив старосту, Сатериазис слушал, как мужчина рассказывает об отцовских визитах и как он приводил его сюда. Когда его спросили помнит ли он об этом, Сатериазис солгал, что да и продолжил слушать о визитах Герцога Илотте в течении часа, не получив шанса уйти. Спустя время I.R. сказала она уходит и ушла. Позже Веномания удалось сбежать от старосты и начать искать I.R. в деревне. Satisfying the chief, the Duke listened to the man recount his father's yearly visits and how he brought him along once. When asked if he remembered, Sateriasis lied that he did and listened to the chief drone on about Duke Ilotte's visits for over an hour, never given the chance to get away. I.R. then told him she'd go on ahead and left. Later on, Venomania managed to escape the village chief's rambling and started looking for I.R. around the village. Увидев рыжую кошку на окраине, он подошел к ней и подчеркнул проблемы из-за ее поисков. Заметив Микулио рядом с ней, герцог удивился как она смогла найти девушку. Когда ребенок возбуждено воскликнул, что "принц-демон" был здесь, Сатериазис заметил, что на самом деле она была девушкой, которая видела его в прежней форме, и ребенок с радостью отметила, что "принц" был одет как обычный человек на данный момент. Когда ее спросили почему она называет его принцем, Микулия ответила, что это потому, что выглядел очень невозмутимым. Seeing the red cat in the outskirts, he walked in front of her and pointed out the trouble he had finding her. Noticing Mikulia there with her, the Duke remarked how she had already found the girl. When the child excitedly exclaimed about her "demon prince" being there, Sateriasis remarked that she was indeed the girl who saw his prior form and the child happily pointed out how the "prince" was dressed like a normal human at the moment. Questioning why she called him a prince, Mikulia answered it was because he looked very cool. Смущенный, тем что она не боится его, Сатериазис пока слушал объяснения девочки, заметил как она красива, что она немного была испугана на время и несмотря на это пришла к выводу, что он был принцем. Позже Микулия описала, что ее принц должен был сделать ее счастливой, с просящими глазами Сатериазис посмотрел на I.R. и спросил должен ли он снова попытаться использовать свое заклинание Похоти. I.R. предложила ему попробовать пока никто не видит, отметив перед этим, что оно все равно не будет работать. Confused that she wasn't afraid of him, Sateriasis listened to the bubbly girl explain that she noticed how handsome she was, despite being scared at the time, and had concluded he must've been a prince. Once Mikulia described that her prince was supposed to make her happy, Sateriasis looked to I.R. with begging eyes and asked the cat if he should try using his Lust spell again. I.R. suggested he try it while no one was looking before remarking that it probably still wouldn't work. Тогда Герцог схватил Микулию за плечи и приблизился к ее лицу, заметив каким милым оно было. Предполагая что их встреча судьбоносная, Сатериазис заявил, что в этот раз он не будет превращаться ради нее. После скомандовав ей посмотреть ему в глаза, эти двое смотрели друг на друга пока Герцог снова применял заклинание, сопротивляясь своей демонической трансформации, так что только рога слегла виднелись в волосах. После периода молчания, он прервал взгляд и прошептал ей на ушко, спрашивая желает ли она вернуться вместе с ним в особняк. The Duke then grabbed Mikulia's shoulders and drew closer to her face, remarking how cute it was. Suggesting their meeting may have been fate, Sateriasis stated he wouldn't transform this time for her sake. After commanding her to look into his eyes, the two stared at each other as the Duke invoked his spell again, resisting his demon transformation so that only his horns would slightly sprout through his hair. Following a period of silence, he broke the stare and whispered into her ear, querrying if she wished to return with him to his mansion. Когда Микулия взволнованно согласилась, сконфуженный дворянин повернулся к I.R. и сказал, что оно похоже работает. Кот спросил так ли это и Сатериазис тихо ответил, что оно возможно работает. Затем девушка схватила его, обнимая за грудь, при этом возбужденно хихикая о своем "принце". Погладив е по головке, Герцог предложил уйти, но прежде чем пара ушла, I.R. остановила его. Напомнив о проблемах с ее похищением средь бела дня, согласившись, Сатериазис спросил, что он должен делать. When Mikulia excitedly agreed, the confused noble turned to I.R. and pointed out it seemed to work. The puzzle cat then questioned if it really did and Sateriasis weakly responded that it may have worked. The girl then tackled him, embracing his chest while excitedly giggling about her "prince". Patting her on the head, the Duke suggested they leave and the embraced couple prepared to go beofre I.R. stopped him. Reminding him of the trouble with taking her in broad daylight, Sateriasis agreed and questioned what he should do. I.R. согласилась доставить девушку в особняк в полночь, и девушка нехотя вернулась в деревню. озадаченный Герцог стал дразнить колдунью, говоря как это мило для кота. Колдунья же заявила. что она просто хотела расспросить девушку о некоторых вещах. Удовлетворенный ответом, Сатериазис сказал, что он возвращается в особняк, так как Лукана вероятно ждала его. Затем он вернулся в деревню и вернул себе изначальный облик, прежде чем отправиться домой. Once I.R. agreed to lead Mikulia to the mansion at midnight and the girl reluctantly left for the village, the mystified Duke teased how considerate that was for the cat. The sorceress then stated she simply wished to question the girl about some things. Satisfied with the vague answer, Sateriasis declared he'd return to the mansion, noting Lukana was probably waiting for him as well. He then returned to the village and reverted his slight transformation before taking the carriage back home.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chaper 2 Вторая попытка Ночью, на рассвете, I.R. доставила зеленоволосую крестьянку к нему в особняк, и та присоединилась к его гарему. И затем Веномания подарил прекрасной Эльф изумрудное ожерелье в качестве награды за то, что она вернулась назад, показав что она была одной из его "фавориток". Поздно ночью герцог решил попробовать снова ритуал усиления и взял меч, прежде чем привести всех трех женщин в комнату в подвале. At night early the next morning, I.R. delivered the green-haired peasant to him at the mansion and she joined his harem. Venomania then gifted the beautiful Elphe an emerald necklace as a reward for coming back, indicating that she was one of his "favorites".The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 Later that night, the duke decided to try performing the amplification ritual again and took the sword before leading the three women to the room in the basement. После этого он достал катану из ножен и поднял ее высоко над головой, как раньше. I.R., находившаяся в форме старухи, предупредила его, чтобы он был осторожен, посоветовав тому, обратить пристальное внимание на мощность. Когда же она предупредила его, что если что-то пойдет неправильно, он может стереть как свои, так и воспоминания целей, и герцог заверил, что он осознает это прежде, чем начать пение. Afterward, he removed the katana from its sheath and held it up high above his head like before. I.R. then warned him in her white-haired form to be careful, advising that he pay close attention to the power. When she added that he could end up wiping both his and the targets' memories if anything went wrong, the duke affirmed he was aware before beginning the chant. После того как меч начал светиться, колдунья высказалась против расширения области прошлой Ласаленда и его ближайших окраин или риска повышения шанса провала. Держа ее слова у себя в голове, Сатериазис представил столичный пейзаж и сельскую местность Абито. Затем он объявил, что они продолжат и свет рассеялся по областям, стирая каждому воспоминания о нем когда-либо сталкивающимся с тремя женщинами. Once the sword began to light up, the mage advised against expanding the range past Lasaland and its immediate surroundings or risk increasing the chance of failure. Keeping her words in mind, Sateriasis imagined the capital's cityscape and Abito's countryside. He then announced they'd proceed and the light dispersed to the areas and purged everyone's memories of him ever encountering the three women. После того как ритуал был завершен. Сатериазис рухнул в ближайшее кресло и Лукана спросила у него, был ли он в порядке, прежде чем подать ему чашку воды. Уставший, но будучи в порядке, он выпил напиток. Когда I.R. спросила всели прошло хорошо, герцог ответил, что он немного устал, и что ни один не помнит входящим его с ними в контакт. Ссылаясь на первый раз, когда он использовал это, Сатериазис отметил, что эта техника не по назначению в кратчайшие сроки. Once the ritual was complete, Sateriasis collapsed in a nearby chair and Lukana asked if he was alright before giving him a cup of water. Duke Venomania then related he was a little tired but otherwise fine and drank the beverage. When I.R. asked if everything went well, the duke said he probably did and related that no one should remember him coming in contact with them. Recalling the first time he used it, Sateriasis admitted it wasn't a technique to be misused on short notice. I.R. ответила, что он прав и поэтому должен избегать общественного внимания на столько на сколько возможно. Сказав что он понял, Сатериазис встал со своего кресла и обнял Микулию за талию, сапрсив могут ли они идти. Как только он начал уходить в спальню, маг остановила его и спросила куда он планирует идти. Радостный герцог улыбнулся и спросил не очевидно ли это, прежде чем ответить ей. I.R. replied that he was right and should therefore avoid the public eye whenever possible. Saying he understood, Sateriasis stood from his chair and wrapped his arm around Mikulia's waist, asking if they should go. As he began to leave for the bedroom, the mage stopped him and asked where he was planning to go. The delight duke then smiled and asked if it wasn't already obvious before answering her. Когда колдунья спросила как он собирается делать это с его ошеломляющими ногами, Герцог Веномания стал утверждать, что у него имеется "комната для десерта" и что эти двое были совершенно не связаны. После того как он спросил, не желает ли она к ним присоединится, маг заметила, что он видно хочет быть сожженным до пепла. Герцог ответил, что он предпочел бы избежать этого. После он и Микулия пошли в спальню и занимались сексом всю ночь. When I.R. then questioned how he could do such with his staggering legs, Duke Venomania insisted he had "room for dessert" and that the two were entirely unrelated. After he asked if she wanted to join them, the unamused mage noted he seemed to want to be burned to ashes. Venomania replied that he'd rather avoid that. He and Mikulia then walked off into the bedroom and had intercourse with one another all night.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 3 Экзотическая добыча из Лиза А Следующие три дня и три ночи он непрерывно занимался любовью с Микулией, переместив ее вместе с Луканой в подвал и отдав одинаковый приказ прятаться там. Каждый раз, как герцрн отважился спуститься в подвал, Микулия приветствовала его с "возвращением" из "внешнего мира". During the following three days and nights, Sateriasis made love with Mikulia continuously, moving her into the basement with Lukana and relaying the same orders to remain hidden there.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Whenever the duke ventured down into the basement, Mikulia welcomed him "back" from the "outside world". Позже, Веномания услышал о красоты звезды исполнительницы гранд-театра в Лиза А, Лолан Ив, и начал думать о том, чтобы она хотела увидеть в человеке. В конце концов решив лично увидеть эту женщину, Сатериазис отправился в Лиза А посетить театр. Затем он был направлен к своему гранд месту позади, слегка разочарованный тем что оно далеко от сцены. Когда шоу началось, Сатериазис увидел на сцене темнокожую Лолан и был пленен ее экзотической внешностью, мгновенно решив сделать ее своей третьей любовницей. Пока красивая женщина танцевала на сцене, герцог думал о том, что она должно быть очаровала многих мужчин. Later on, Venomania heard about the alleged beauty of the star performer at the grand theater in Lisa A, Lolan Eve, and began constantly thinking about what she would be like to see in person. Eventually deciding to see the woman for himself, Sateriasis traveled to Lisa A and visited the theater. He was then directed to his grand seat situated in the back, slightly frustrated by how far it was from the stage. Once the show began, Sateriasis saw the dark-skinned Lolan take the stage and was captivated by her exotic appearance, immediatley deciding to make her his third mistress. As the beautiful woman danced on the stage, the duke thought that she must've charmed many men. После того как выступление закончилось, Веномания спросил менеджера театра о возможности увидеться с Лолан. Тот согласился и организовал герцогу с танцовщицей личную встречу. Используя свои силы, он заставил лесбиянку влюбиться в него, и та согласилась присоединиться к его гарему. После он приказал ей подождать несколько дней, прежде чем тайно покинуть театр и присоединиться к нему в его особняке в Ласаленде. Лолан согласилась и герцог вернулся домой. After the show had finished, Venomania asked the theater manager to have him meet with Lolan. The manager complied and directed the duke to the dancer for a private meeting. Invoking his power, the duke brainwashed the lesbian to fall for him and she agreed to join his harem. After he ordered her to wait a few days before secretly leaving the theater and joining him at his mansion in Lasaland, Lolan complied and Sateriasis returned home soon after. Двумя днями позже, Лолан прибыла в особняк и Веномания поприветствовал ее, приказав подойти к нему. Женщина немедленно прильнула к его груди и обменялась с ним страстным поцелуем. Когда Лолан стала настаивать пойти в кровать пораньше, смеющийся герцог отказался, сказав что они должны оставить веселье на ночь. Затем он предложил провести экскурсию по особняку, в котором она с этих пор будет жить. Надув губки женщина последовала за ним вниз по лестнице в подвал. Two days later, Lolan came to the mansion and Venomania greeted the dancer, commanding her to come to him. The woman immediately dove into his chest and exchanged a passionate kiss with the man. When Lolan insisted they go to bed early, the amused duke refused, stating they should keep the fun at night. He then offered to give her a tour of the mansion she'd be living in from then on and the pouting woman followed him down the stairs into the basement. Встречала их Микулия, одетая в откровенное розовое платье, девушка сказала ему посмотреть на одежду, что Лукана сшила для нее. Увидев рядом с ним женщину, она спросила кто это с ним, и Сатериазис представил ее Лолан. Затем он наблюдал как девушка поприветствовала "старушку", и Лолан в свою очередь отметила, что она никак не ожидала, что у него такой плохой вкус приветствовать провинциалку в своем доме. Понимая, что напряженная атмосфера между двумя улыбающимися женщинами растет, Веномания быстро забрал Лолан и пошел в сторону кухни. Greeted by Mikulia while she wore a revealing pink dress, the bubbly girl told him to look at the clothes Lukana made her. When she the asked about who was with him, Sateriasis introduced her to Lolan. He then watched as Mikulia greeted the "old lady" and Lolan in turn noted she never expected he would have such bad taste to welcome a country girl to his home. Realizing the tense atmosphere growing between the smiling women, Venomania quickly took Lolan from Mikulia and headed toward the kitchen. Когда они зашли на кухню, Лукана поприветствовала Сатериазиса, она также носила похожее откровенное розовое платье и фартук, спросив кем была новенькая с ним. Герцог затем представил ее Лолан. После того как они обменялись приветствиями, Лукана заявила что она очень занята, прежде чем вспомнила что-то. Она отдала Веномании несколько книг из стола, сказав что она нашла эти казалось бы старые книги в одной из комнат подвала. Заинтересовавшийся герцог спросил в какой именно комнате, и она уточнила, что это была сокровенная комната с железными решетками. Once they entered the kitchen, Lukana greeted Sateriasis while she also wore a similar revealing pink dress and apron, asking if there was someone new with him. The duke then introduced her to Lolan. After they exchanged greetings, Lukana stated she was still busy before suddenly remembering something. She then handed Venomania several books from the table, saying she found the seemingly old books in one of the underground rooms.Curious, the duke questioned which room exactly and she clarified it was the innermost one with the iron bars. После швея пояснила, что она нашла запасной ключ и наткнулась на книги во время уборки комнаты. Она сказала, что прочла первые несколько страниц первого тома и отметила, что это похоже на чей-то дневник. Поняв, что она вспомнила его неспособность найти самому, он поблагодарил ее и и сказал, что прочтет их позже, подумав, что вряд ди он так сделает, учитывая где она их нашла. После обмена несколькими словами с Луканой, Сатериазис вместе с Лолан покинул кухню и продолжил экскурсию, когда девушка спросила встретятся ли они еще с кем-нибудь. Once the tailor explained she found a spare key and came across the books while cleaning the room, she told Sateriasis that she read the first few pages of the first volume and noted it seemed to be someone's diary. Realizing she remembered his inability to find his, Sateriasis thanked her and declared he'd read them later, thinking that it was doubtful to be his given where she found it. After exchanged a few words with Lukana, Sateriasis led Lolan out of the kitchen and prepared to continued their tour when the dancer questioned if that was everyone to meet. Вспомнив I.R. герцог признался что был еще кое-кто, прежде чем решив, что они могут проигнорировать ее. Когда же Лолан стала настаивать на встрече с ней, после всех трудностей, что они прошли, и Веномания согласился. Подведя ее к другой комнате, герцог постучался. После небольшой тишины, герцог сказал чародейке, что он пришел и зашел в комнату, найдя ту работающей с какой-то дрянью. Когда колдунья спросила, что это было. Сатериазис сказал, что он пришел, чтобы представить ей свою новую жену. После две женщины обменялись приветствиями, I.R. спросила была ли она его третьей любовницей, и Веномания ответил, что она была четвертой, включая ее. Recalling I.R., the duke admitted there was another before deciding they could ignore her. When Lolan insisted they meet her too after all the trouble they had gone through and Venomania abided. Leading her to another room, the duke knocked. After a short silence, the duke told the mage he was coming in and entered to find I.R. working with some gunk. When the mage questioned what it was, Sateriasis told her her that he came to introduce his new wife to her. Once the two women exchanged pleasentries, I.R. asked to confirm Lolan was his third mistress and Venomania replied she was his fourth including her. I.R. потребовала, что бы он не включал ее без разрешения, и Веномания отметил, что он не допускался к этому телу, даже после того сколько времени прошло. Магичка посмотрела на него и сказала ему попытать осквернить ее тело, если тот хочет быть превращенным в пепел. Сатериазис быстро сменил тему спросив, готовила ли она какую-то магию. Маг ответила что он смог сказать, что это было, но также наоборот. Когда он стал настаивать рассказать о деталях, маг заявила, что к нему это не относится, прежде чем отметить, что это не совсем правда. Любопытный граф продолжал подглядывать, пока она не сказала, что он отвлекает ее и велела выйти. I.R. demanded he didn't include her without permission and Venomania noted he wouldn't permit him that body even after all the time that had passed. After the mage glared and told him to try defiling her body if he wanted to be turned to ashes, Sateriasis changed the subject to inquire if she was preparing some kind of magic. The sorceress answered he could say it was that but also the opposite. When he insisted on being told the details, the mage stated it wasn't related to him before admitting that wasn't the exact truth. As the curious duke continued to pry, I.R. eventually told him he was distracting her and demanded they get out. .Герцог подчинился и молча ушел вместе с Лолан, отведя ее в одну из пустых комнат и сказав, что это будет ее комната. Танцовщица сказала, что она просторная, но немного скучная. Сатериазис ответил, что он достанет ей, все что она хочет немедленно. Затем он спросил должны ли они начать, толкая девушку на кровать. Удивленная женщина заметила, что еще слишком рано для ночи, и герцог возразил, сказав что из-за отсутствие окон в подвале означает, что здесь всегда была ночь. После этого они занялись любовью. The duke complied and silently left with Lolan, taking her to one of the empty rooms instead. Saying it would be her room, the dancer admitted it was spacious but slightly dreary. Sateriasis replied that he would get her anything she wanted for it immediately. He then questioned if they should get started while pushing her down onto the bed. The surprised woman noted it was still too early for night and the duke retorted that the lack of windows in the basement meant it was always the world of night down there. Afterward, the two made love to each other. Позже Сатериазис принес книги в свою комнату. На другой день сидя в своих личных покоях, она начал читать первый том. Пока он читал свой старый дневник, потерявший память граф заинтересовался таинственным мальчиком, казалось бы, оказавшемся в подвале, с тех пор как он родился, прыгая через записи. Когда он закончил читать запись датированную 2 февраля, Веномания решил прочитать остальное позже и закрыл книгу. Later on, Sateriasis brought the books to his room. While seated in his personal chambers another day, he began reading the first volume. As he read through his old diary, the amnesic duke became interested in the mysterious boy seemingly trapped in the basement since he was born, skipping through the entries. Once he finished reading the February 2nd entry, Venomania decided to read the rest later and closed the book. Спрашивая кто и почему был заключен в тюрьму в этом доме, Сатериазис задался вопросом, что он убил мальчика в той резне, прежде чем понял, подвал не использовался долгое время до того события. Затем он задумался, был ли мальчик освобожден раньше или умер до этого. Потом он встал со стула, понимая что он всегда сможет прочитать дневник в свободное от работы время, подходя к выходу. Положив руку на дверную ручку, он спросил себя следует ли использовать Лукану или Микулию, признав что Лолан была его партнершей не так давно. Размышляя о дележе между всеми ними, он покинул комнату. Questioning who was imprisoned in the house and why, Sateriasis wondered if he killed the boy in the massacre before realizing the basement didn't seem to be used since long before the incident. He then pondered whether that meant the boy was released beforehand or died there. He then stood from his chair, realizing he could always continue reading the diary in his spare time as he approached the exit. Once he put his hand on the door handle, he wondered whether to use Lukana or Mikulia for the day, recognizing Lolan was his partner just a little bit ago. While pondering sharing a foursome with all of them, he left the room.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 3 Дело Веномании После этого он соблазнил Мириган Ади из своего родного города в Евунеми. В марте, он отправился в особняк Глассред, пока маркиз был в отъезде, используя свою демоническую форму, он расчистил себе путь сквозь охранников к особняку. Достигнув Гумины, он очаровал аристократку и ее служанку Кэрол Шилдс, манипулируя воспоминаниями Гумины, он сделал так, что она забыла об их совместном детстве. Стерев воспоминания уцелевших охранников, Сатериазис ушел вместе с новыми членами его гареме. Afterwards, Duke Venomania seduced Mirigan Adi from her home town in Evunemi. In March, he traveled to the Glassred mansion while the Marquis was away. Using his demon form, Sateriasis plowed his way through the guards into the estate. Reaching Gumina, he enchanted the noble and her servant, Carol Shields, manipulating Gumina's memories so that she would forget their childhood together. Wiping the memories of the surviving guards, Sateriasis left with the new members of his harem. Позже он столкнулся с бездомной Хакуя Нэцума, напоминавшую I.R., и также соблазнил ее. Затем он узнал, что королева Юфина была в гостях в Вельзении вместе с мужем. Он принял демоническую форму и вырезал отряд марлонских солдат, охранявших ее. Столкнувшись с Маркизом Дональдом, герцог был ранен странным аристократом, но быстро восстановился. Так как он не мог стереть тому память, пока тот непрерывно атаковал его, Сатериазис оторвал тому руку, державшую оружие, и затем стер воспоминания об атаке. He later encountered the homeless Hakua Netsuma and, reminded of I.R., seduced her into his harem as well. Afterwards, the Duke learned that Queen Yufina was visiting Beelzenia with her husband. He then transformed into his demonic form and slaughtered the detachment of Marlon soldiers guarding her. Faced with Marquis Donald, the Duke was injured by the peculiar noble but swiftly recovered. Unable to wipe his memories while he continuously attempt to harm him, Sateriasis tore off the Marquis' arms to keep him wielding a weapon then erased his memories of his attack. После соблазнения Юфины и доставки ее в особняк, Веномания околдовал Сонику Соник, Лазули Блю, и Приему Соуп к началу апреля. В какой-то момент I.R. рассказала об ее отношении к знаменитому ремесленнику, Часовщику. After seducing Yufina and bringing her back to his mansion, Venomania seduced Sonika Sonic, Lazuli Blue, and Priema Soap by early April.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania At some point, I.R. revealed her relation to the famed craftsman, Clockworker.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 Визит в Мистику Навещая свой гарем, Сатериазис заметил посетителя вошедшего в подвал и извинившись перед Микулией, он поднял ее со своих колен. Отметив что посетителем была леди, он поприветствовал ее прежде чем понял, что это была I.R.. Не рассмеявшись, он спросил почему она пришла, и она ответила спрашивая, почему он такой грубый, прежде чем спросить, был ли он готов. Спросив что она имеет в ввиду, колдунья спросила притворяется ли он немым и предупредила, что если да, то он должен вернуть меч. While attending to his harem, Sateriasis noticed a visitor enter the basement and apologized to Mikulia while removing her from his lap. Noting it appeared to be a lady, he initially welcomed the woman before realizing it was I.R. Not amused, he asked why she came and she responded by asking why he was so rude before asking if he was ready. Querying what she meant, I.R. questioned if he was playing dumb and warned him that he would then need to return the sword. Обдумав ситуацию, герцог сдался, спросив уходят ли они сейчас, когда Лукана поинтересовалась, куда он собрался. Веномания, объяснив что он уйдет не надолго, поручил бывшей швее присматривать за особняком в его отсутствие. Также Сатериазис поинтересовался, оставят ли они ее "тело" здесь и I.R. потдвердила, что да, так как так было удобнее, поручив Микулии позаботиться о нем. Пока колдунья торопила, Гумина схватила мужчину за руку. Повернувшись к ней лицом, герцог поцеловал ее и сказал, что он должен идти. Он покинул особняк вместе с I.R., спрятав кота в пальто, пока они путешествовали. After considering the situation, the duke gave in, asking if they would leave now when Lukana asked where he was going. Explaining he would just be gone for a while, Venomania entrusted the former tailor with the mansion in his absence. Venomania asked if they would leave her "body" and I.R. affirmed that it was more convenient, charging Mikulia with taking care of it. While hurrying the sorceress, Gumina grabbed his hand. Turning to face her, they shared a kiss and he told her that he had to go. He left the mansion with I.R., hiding the cat within his coat as they traveled. Направленный колдуньей в Мистику в поисках алтаря в Туманных горах, герцог проезжал через город, когда увидел Лилиен Тернер. Как только он зашел в магазин, то услышал разговор двух женщин, обсуждавших последние исчезновения и о том как эти слухи популярны в городе. Когда девушка спросила о его цели, Веномания размышлял, что он не за покупками, а просто разыскивает адрес. В этот момент пришел отец Лилиен, крикнув что б тот либо покупал, либо уходил. Во время препирательств между двумя мужчинами, ее отец узнал о личности герцога и встал перед ним на колени искренне извиняясь. Directed to Mystica in search of an altar in the Misty Mountains by the sorceress, the duke traversed the town before seeing Lilien Turner in the local bakery. As he entered the shop, he overheard two women discussing the recent disappearances and spoke aloud how those rumors were popular in the town. While she asked about his bill, Venomania mused that he wasn't shopping, just searching for an address. At that moment, Lilien's father came in, yelling at him to either buy something or leave. While watching the two bicker, her father suddenly recognized the duke's identity and knelt down before him with his sincerest apologies. После он объяснил, что направлялся к ближайшему горному хребту, и тогда Лилиен сказали проводить его и эти двое отправились вместе через лес к месту назначения. Веномания извинился за то, что она сопровождает его и пекарь сказала, что все в порядке, интересуясь, почему он хотел пойти к Туманным горам. Он ответил, что у него дела в руинах, и девушка ответила, что алтарь был домом привидений. Усмехнувшись на ее замечание, он отметил, что она вела себя более кротко, чем раньше. И девушка пылко объяснила, что это потому что она вместе с Герцогом Веноманией. Once he explained that he was traveling the nearby mountain range, Lilien was told by her father to guide him and the two traveled together through a forest leading to their destination. Venomania apologized for having her guide him and the baker said it was alright, asking why he wanted to go to the Misty Mountains. He said he had business at the ruins over there and she responded that the altar there was haunted. Chuckling at her comment, he noted how she acted meeker compared to earlier and she fervently explained it was because she was traveling alongside Duke Venomania. В ответ ей, он сказал, что ей не следует быть к нему почтительной, так как он не компетентен, раз не смог решить случаи с исчезновениями. In reply, he told her she didn't have to be respectful since he was incompetent, unable to solve the recent disappearance cases. Сатериазис сказал девушке, что похищенные были красивысм девушками, такими как она и предупредил, чтоб она позаботилась о себе. Смущенная Лилиен сказал, что она не была такой красивой как Лукана. Удивленный мужчина спросил об и имени и узнал, что эти две девушки были подругами до исчезновения Луканы три месяца назад, и он отметил, что вспомнил о том, что она была первой женщиной числившейся пропавшей без вести. Sateriasis told Lilien that those missing were beautiful women like her, telling her to take care of herself. Embarrassed, she responded that she was not that beautiful in comparison to Lukana. Surprised, he asked about the name and learned that the two girls were friends before she disappeared three months ago before noting that he remembered how she was the first woman reported missing. Как только они достигли подножия гор, девушка сказала, что ему просто нужно идти по тропе ведущей к руинам. Поблагодарив ее, он высказал надежду на то, что он скоро найдет ее подругу. Он отметил ее откровенность, когда она вяло сказало, что верит ему и что Лукана в порядке. Отвечая еще раз, что это потому что разговаривала с герцогом, он схватил ее за плечо и сказал, что она все еще была немного жестокой. Once they arrived at the foot of the mountains, Lilien explained he would just need to follow the mountain path to reach the ruins. Thanking her, he expressed his hope that he would find her friend soon. As she lackadaisically said she believed him and that Lukana would be alright, he noted her frankness. Responding once again it was because she was speaking to the duke, he grabbed her shoulder and qualified that she was still a bit stiff. Он флиртовал, что она могла стоять перед ним и спросил, если ее мальчишеские отношения с отцом было обычным для нее. Заикаясь, она сказала нет, и он ответил, что она выглядит более привлекательной, когда она ведет себя естественно. Прежде чем она смогла ответить, он отпустил ее плечо и направился в горы. Когда он продолжил свой путь, она закричала, было ли хорошо для герцога пересекать горы в одиночестве. Посмеиваясь, он сказал ей что у него есть слуга, расстегнув пальто, чтобы позволить I.R.. залезть ему на плечо. He flirted that she could stay there in front of him and asked if her tomboyish attitude with her father was her normal self. Stuttering, she said it wasn't and he responded that she looked more attractive when she acted naturally. Before she could finish her response, he let go of her shoulder and headed for the mountains. As he continued on his journey, she yelled if it was alright for the duke to traverse the mountains alone. Chuckling, he told her he had his retainer, opening his coat to let I.R. crawl out upon his shoulder.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 1 Lust for Power Направляемый I.R. к алтарю в руинах, герцог не веря прокомментировал, что Лилиен была знакома с Луканой. I.R. отчитала его за то что он узнавал больше о женщинах, которых тот очаровывал, и герцог ответил, что он встретился с Луканой в Ласаленде, так что он не знал. Когда колдунья отметила, что ему следует уделять больше внимания приобретенным им женщинам, герцог нашел необычным, то что кошка заботилась о других женщинах. Led by I.R. to the altar in the ruins, the duke commented with disbelief that Lilien had been Lukana's acquaintance. I.R. chastised him for not knowing more about the women he entranced and the duke responded that he met Lukana in Lasaland so he didn't know. When the sorceress noted he should pay more attention to the women he acquired, the duke found it unusual that the cat was caring about the other women. Колдунья сказала, что она тоже женщина, и герцог заметил о ее претензии быть ведьмой, работающей без дьявольских сил. Напомнила выполнить их контракт, если он хотел больше силы. При мысли об упоминании Лилиен "друга детства" Сарериазис вспомнил свою Гумину. Когда он пришел в себя, то прикоснулся к алтарю и призвал силы Похоти, чтобы открыть тайный проход в погребальную камеру. Чувствуя, что искала колдунья, он открыл каменный гроб перед ним и нашел среди сокровищ ложку. Уверенный в своих чувствах, он заявил, что нашел второй сосуд греха. The sorceress then said she was once a woman too and the duke noted her claims of being a witch working without the Devil's power. Reminded to fulfill their contract if he wanted more power, the duke remembered his Gumina at the thought of Lilien's mention of a "childhood friend". When he returned to his senses, he touched the altar and invoked the powers of Lust, opening a secret passage to a burial chamber. Sensing what I.R. was looking for, he opened the stone coffin before him and found a spoon in a pile of treasure. Confident in his senses, he stated he found a second vessel of sin.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 1 Кошка опровергла это и удивилась, что он смог заметить, то что это имело такую же злую ауру, как и сосуд Похоти и попутно объяснила, что это магическая ложка созданная ее отцом. Поняв что это просто еще один магический предмет Часовщика из разрушенного магического королевства Левианта, Сатериазис нашел ее бесполезной и выбросил. Спрыгнувшая с его плеча I.R. сказала ему не мусорить вокруг. Раздраженный, он издевался, что ему должны были сказать о ложке заранее и спросил следует ли им вернуться домой с ложкой. The cat denied it and, surprised, he noted that it shared the same wicked aura as the vessel of Lust and she explained it was a magic tool made by her father. Realizing it was just another Clockwork magic tool from the extinct Magic Kingdom Levianta, he found it worthless and tossed it away. Leaping off his shoulder after it, I.R. told him not to mess around. Annoyed, he scoffed that he should have been told about the spoon beforehand, and asked if they should return home with the spoon. Когда колдунья прокляла насчет сгоревшего офицера Тетто Сеттлер, из-за ее ложных сведений, Веномания заявил, что он хотел бы избежать убийств на своей территории, так как не видел в этом выгоды. Когда его спросили было ли это потому, что ее сотрудник был женщиной, он выразил заинтересованность в том, чтобы добавить ее и других женщин к своему гарему. As the sorceress cursed about burning the officer, Tette Cetera, for her false lead, Venomania stated he wanted to avoid killing anyone in his territory, seeing no gain in it. When asked if it was because her associate was a woman, he expressed his interest in adding her and other women into his harem. После этого кошка положила ложку обратно и вернулась к нему на плечо, они вышли из гробницы, и колдунья заметила, что было темно и спросила, где они будут искать ночлег. Он ответил, что Граф Фердинанд предоставит им жилище, но колдунья усомнилась в этом, заметив, что граф расследовал слухи вокруг него. Веномания ответил, что это причина по которой он собирался к нему. Пока они были у Фердинандов I.R. привязала себя к его жене и Сатериазис собрал вместе слуг и остальных Фердинандов, живущих в доме и перебил их, оставив их тела в комнате. After the cat put the spoon back and returned to his shoulder, they exited the tomb and I.R. noted it was dark and asked where they would seek shelter. He answered that Earl Ferdinand would accommodate them and she questioned his judgement, noting that the earl was investigating rumors surrounding him; Venomania said it was his reason for going there. While seeking refuge at the Ferdinand estate, I.R. attached herself to his wife and Sateriasis gathered the entire staff and remaining Ferdinand family living within the home and massacred them, leaving their bodies in the room. На следующий день, он вернулся в пекарню, чтоб пригласить Лилиен на прогулку, но был остановлен ее отцом. Так как мужчина был против того, чтобы она оставила свою работу, то Веномания к его радости заплатил полный мешочек золота. Подойдя к ее прилавку в пекарне, он поинтересовался, почему у нее такое потрясенное лицо. С удивлением она ответила, что он пришел к ней, а герцог ответил, что он обещал. Девушка спросила закончил ли он свое путешествие, и Сатериазис ответил - да, и что решил не надолго остаться в Мистике, сказав, что его привлек цветок, расцветший среди песков. The next day, he returned to the bakery to take Lilien out for a stroll but was stopped by her father. As the man argued about her leaving her work at the bakery, Venomania paid him a bag full of coins for her time, much to his pleasure. Approaching her stand at the bakery, he queried about her shocked expression. She responded with surprise that he came to visit her, and he said he had promised to. Asked if he finished his errand, he told her he had and that he wanted to stay in Mystica for a little while, saying he was attracted to the flower that bloomed among the sand. Увидев ее румянец, он спросил понравился ли его флирт, прежде чем сказал, что им пора идти на экскурсию по городу. Лилиен ответила, что она не может пойти, так как она уже много раз оставляла магазин. Веномания заметил, что ей не нужно волноваться об этом, так как ее отец "упорно боролся" за нее, а ее отец в это время улыбаясь ласкал мешочек золота в нескольких метрах от них. После этого он последовал за девушкой в торговый центр города, Лилиен показала ему различных торговцев и товаров. А услышав как она напевает про себя, пригласил на танец, и они счастливо танцевали на улицах. Seeing her blush, he asked if he liked his flirt before saying they should just go on their tour of the town. Lilien explained that she couldn't since she left the shop too many times already and Venomania noted how she shouldn't worry, noting her father "fought hard" for her time, smiling at the man caressing the pouch of coins a few meters away from them. As he followed Lilien across town, she showed his the different vendors and items for sale. Hearing her hum to herself, he politely offered her a dance and the two happily danced together in the streets. Позже этим же днем, он вернулся в особняк, где его встретила I.R., сказавшая, что он поздно. Подметая комнату, Веномания был поинтересовался следила ли ли она за ним. Делая так, она показала секретную комнату Графа Фердинанда, показав женские личные вещи, что тот прятал. Глядя на портрет, привлекший его внимание, Веномания спросил: кем была эта женщина. И I.R. ответила, что это третья принцесса Вельзенианской Империи, Мейлис Вельзения. Очарованный ее красотой, герцог небрежно сказал вслух, что он слышал слухи и выразил заинтересованность в ее приобретении. Later that day, he returned to the mansion greeted by I.R. who commented that he was late. Brushing it aside, Venomania was curious when the sorceress asked she follow him. Doing so, she revealed Earl Ferdinand's secret room, pointing out the personal womanly possessions he hid. Looking upon the portrait that caught his eye, he asked who the woman was and I.R. responded it was the Beelzenian Empire's third princess, Maylis Beelzenia. Fascinated by her beauty, the duke offhandedly spoke aloud about how he had heard the rumors and expressed interest in acquiring her.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 Power of Lust Спустя несколько дней после прогулки с Лилиен, герцог купил ей красивое платье и пригласил в особняк Фердинандов. Вечером он привел ее в спальню, и она заметила, что на следующий день он вернется домой, но Веномания объяснил, что не думает остаться здесь дольше хорошо. В ответ на ее молчание, он схватил ее за запястье и сказал ей подойти к нему, прижав ее к кровати, прежде чем поцеловать Several days since his outing with Lilien, the duke bought her a lavish dress and invited the girl to the Ferdinand mansion that night. That evening, he took her to a bedroom and she remarked that he'd return home the next day; he explained he didn't think it would be good to stay much longer. In response to her silence, he grabbed her wrist and told her to come to him, pinning her to the bed before kissing her. После их поцелуя, от сказал, что она выглядит шокированной и спросил, что не так. Когда она осознала, что они носят одинаковые браслеты, он раскрыл, что это подарок Луканы ему. Совершенно потрясенный, он рассказал о том, что он стоит за похищениями и, что Лукана сейчас живет с ним в Ласаленде. Увидев ее сомнения, он оправдывался тем что, он не принуждал девушек, а они сами хотели присоединиться к его гарему, сказав что она может вместе с ним вернуться в Ласаленд и снова увидеться с Луканой. Когда девушка не выдержала и решила уйти, он вздохнул и высказал свое разочарование в связи с использованием своих способностей, чтобы заполучить ее, но тем не менее с удовольствием применил их. After their kiss, he noticed she looked shocked and asked what was wrong. When she realized they were wearing the same bracelet, he revealed it was Lukana's gift to him. Utterly shocked, he commented how he expected her to figure it out by now, revealing that he was behind the disappearances and that Lukana now lived with him in Lasaland. Seeing her conflicted expression, he justified that he didn't force the girls as they all wanted to be in his harem, saying she could return with him to Lasaland to see Lukana again. As she broke down and began to leave, he sighed and expressed disappointment at having to use his powers to get her to submit but gladly invoked his abilities. Вынудив Лилиен полностью ему покориться, Сатериазис уложил ее на кровать напротив себя, когда вооруженный злоумышленник вошел в комнату. Потребовав, что он отошел от Лилиен, они встали и обняли друг другу, и Сатериазис спросил: был ли тот разбойником или же просто ревнивым мужчиной. Но тот назвал его убийцей, и герцог понял, что парень видел комнату с трупами. Усадив Лилиен на кровать, он сказал, что тут ни чем не поможешь, использовав силы похоти для демонической трансформации, и сказал, что уничтожит мужчину ради его молчания. Forcing Lilien to completely submit to him, Sateriasis had her lay against him upon the bed when an armed intruder entered the room. Demanding he step away from Lilien, they stood up and embraced one another as the duke questioned if he was a robber or simply a jealous poor man. Called a murderer, Sateriasis realized the intruder saw the mansion's corpse-littered room. Sitting Lilien on the bed, he said it couldn't be helped, using the powers of Lust to undergo his demon transformation as he said he described that he would destroy the man to keep him from speaking.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 3 Сражаясь с нарушителем, Веномания разоружил и ранил тому руку, дразня, что было бы лучше, если бы тот выпрыгнул в окно и убежал прочь. В ответ, нарушитель атаковал его, вынудив герцога подпрыгнуть и ответить тем же. Простым движением когтей, он разломал меч на куски и сбил противника на землю. Как только мужчина снова попытался подняться, Веномания спросил, почему тот так упорно пытается, хотя ни разу не сказал, что влюблен в Лилиен, и что его усилия не будут даже признаны, хоть он и отберет ее у него. Battling the intruder, Venomania disarmed him and injured his arm, taunting that it would be best if he jumped out the nearby window and ran away. In response, the intruder attacked him, prompting the duke to leap into the air and retaliate. With a single sweep of his claws, he sliced the sword to pieces and knocked his opponent to the ground. As the man attempted to stand again, Sateriasis asked why he was trying so hard as he never even said he was in love with Lilien, so his efforts wouldn't even be acknowledged even if he managed to take her from him. Мужчина спросил, любил ли герцог кого-нибудь, затрагивая нерв. Во время объяснения нарушитель упал от внезапной усталости. Повторив заданный ему вопрос, он посмотрел на Лилиен прежде чем отметить превращение и ответить - да, вспоминая Гумину. Одевшись, герцог пошел по коридорам особняка, пока не нашел I.R. без ее "тела". Колдунья спросила закончилось ли сражение и герцог ответил, что да. Вместе с колдуньей на своем плече, он ушел. The man asked if the duke ever really loved someone, touching a nerve. During his explanation, the intruder collapsed from sudden fatigue. Repeating the question he was queried, he looked at Lilien before reverting his transformation and responded that he had while imagining Gumina. Dressing himself again, he traversed the mansion's corridors until he found I.R. alone, without her "body". The sorceress asked if the fight was over and the duke replied it was. With the sorceress on his shoulder, they left. На их обратном пути в Ласаленд, колдунья спросила, было ли все в порядке, что он оставил Лилиен. Сатариазис сказал, что все было прекрасно, так как она сама придет к нему. Призывая поспешить в Ласаленд, уверенный, что его гарем с нетерпением ждет его возвращения, колдунья предложила выбрать более быстрый экипаж. Он сказал ей, что они собираются взять любой экипаж, и по возвращении домой он займется любовью с женщиной. I.R. напомнила о вознаграждении Тетто Сеттлер за ее ложную информацию, и Веномания ответил, что он и с ней тоже переспит. On their way back to Lasaland, the sorceress questioned if it was alright that he left Lilien there. Sateriasis told her it was fine as she would come to him on her own. Urging them to hurry back to Lasaland, confident his harem were eagerly awaiting his return, the sorceress suggested they pick a fast carriage. He told her they would take any carriage going to the city, saying he would make love with the woman once he returned. I.R. then reminded him about "rewarding" Tette Cetera for her false information and Venomania responded that he would make love with her too..The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 4 Depraved Lunacy Вернувшись в свой особняк, он навестил гарем. А спустя некоторое время пришла Лилиен и спустилась в подвал. Подобно другим, Веномания протянул руку девушке, спросив могут ли потанцевать. Соглашаясь, эти двое танцевали перед его гаремом Sometime after, he returned to his mansion in Lasaland, attending to his harem. While doing so, Lilien came to the mansion and entered his basement. Like the others, Venomania reached out his hand to Lilien, asking that they dance. Complying, the two danced in front of his harem.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 5 Герцог продолжал свои выходки в течении года, добавив Мевтант Луша, Тетто и Рио Неджа к своему гарему. Позднее он соблазнил вельзенианскую шпионку Нэрунэру Нэруне, очаровал и похитил принцессу Мейлис. The duke continued his antics for a year, adding Mewtant Lusha, Tette, and Rio Neja to his harem. He later seduced the Beelzenian spy Neruneru Nerune and, through her, enchanted and abducted Princess Maylis. Во время посещения гарема, Веномании стало известно, что I.R. нацелилась на Лукану, в качестве нового тела и остановил колдунью. Впоследствии, он поручил швее присматривать за колдуньей при помощи ее пророческой способности. В какой-то момент он ночью обменялся информацией с Лолан Ив, и на следующее утро был найден ее труп к его видимому равнодушию. While attending to his harem, Venomania became aware that I.R. was targeting Lukana as a new host body and obstructed the sorceress from doing so. Afterwards, he instructed the tailor to keep an eye on the sorceress using her prophetic dream ability. At some point, he spent a night exchanging information with Lolan Eve and her corpse was discovered the next morning, to his apparent indifference.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Примерно в тоже время, Веномания смотрел на свои портреты, и те напомнили ему о прошлом. В гневе, он сжег все свои старые картины в камине. После их сжигания, он притянул к себе Гумину и поцеловал ее. Для наблюдения за здоровьем других женщин, он нашел и очаровал пожилую Аннели Суитс, из-за ее прошлой профессии - врача. Around that time, Venomania looked upon his portraits and was reminded of his past. Angered, he burned all his old portraits in his fireplace.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - 燃やされた昔の肖像画　捨て去った過去の僕 After burning them, he drew the adjacent Gumina close to him and kissed her.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - 傍らの可愛い娘を抱き寄せてキスをする To monitor the other women's health, Sateriasis found and enchanted the elderly Annlee Sweets due to her previous occupation as a doctor.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania В 137 ЕК, герцога посетила знаменитая Эллука Часовщица. В курсе, что она знала о нем, герцог видел, что она держала голову наклоненной вниз, чтобы избежать зрительного контакта с ним, и отказал ей в аудиенции. Позже наслаждаясь гаремом, Мейлис собщила ему о том, что на первом этаже кто-то был. Прибыв туда, Веномания был удивлен обнаружив I.R., грабившую его хранилище, используя тело Луканы. In EC 137, the Duke was visited by the famed Elluka Clockworker. Aware she was investigating him, the Duke saw she kept her head low to avoid eye contact and refused to grant her an audience with him. Later, while enjoying his harem, he was informed by Maylis that someone was on the first floor. Heading there, Sateriasis was surprised to discover I.R. raiding his storage while using Lukana's body. На вопросы о ее намерениях, колдунья ответила, что она ожидала, что он скоро рухнет, учитывая расследование Эллуки и его последние действия, и поэтому она планировала забрать сосуд Похоти и уйти. Хоть он и готов был позволить ей уйти, он отказался позволить ей забрать Лукану и пригрозил использовать силу; после долго обмена взглядом, I.R. уступила и отказалась от тела Луканы. После этого она забрала назад настоящий сосуд и ушла с мечом. А после его опять посетила Эллука. Пригласив ее, Веномания призвал свои силы, видя что они сработали на маге, и был уверен, что сможет сам о себе позаботиться. Приведя ее в подвал, он заметил, что она несла ключ и обнял ее. Questioning her intentions, the sorceress explained that she expected him to fall to ruin soon, given Elluka's investigation into him and recent actions, hence why she planned to take the vessel of Lust and leave. Although willing to let her leave, Venomania refused to let her take Lukana and threatened to use force; after a long stare off, I.R. conceded and relinquished Lukana's body. Once she took back her original vessel, the mage left with the sword. Brushing off I.R.'s concern, Venomania was again seemingly visited by Elluka. Inviting her in, Venomania invoked his powers upon the mage and, seeing that it worked, was confident he could manage on his own. Once he brought her to the basement,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 6 he noticed she carried a key he embraced her. Как только он спросил Эллуку о танце, герцог был прерван резкой болью в груди. Разрмкнув объятия, он посмотрел вниз и увидел на груди кровотечение. Затем женщина назвала его глупым и сняла парик, открыв себя, как Качесс Крим, переодевшимся Эллукой и превратившим ключ в нож, чтобы заколоть его. Пока Качесс разыскивал Юфину, Сатериазис упал на пол, не веря своим глазам, что был ранен. As he asked Elluka for a dance, the Duke was interrupted by a sharp pain in his chest. After releasing their embrace, looked down to find his chest bleeding.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - 近づいた貴方を抱きしめ　微笑んだその瞬間 突然の鋭い痛みと　血に染まる僕の胸 The woman then called him a fool and removed her wig, revealing herself as Karchess Crim, having disguised himself as Elluka and transformed the key into a knife to stab him. While Karchess left to search for Yufina, Sateriasis collapsed from the wound, in disbelief that he had been injured. После вызова демона, тот телепатически объяснил, что он был побежден другим сосудом, ключом. Веномания молил его, чтобы тот перестал валять дурака и сделал бы что-нибудь, но Демон Похоти возразил, сказав, что умрет только герцог, а демон вернется в сосуд, до тех пор пока не найдет нового хозяина. Затем Демон попрощался с Веноманией, сказав передать Хозяйке Адского Двора его пожелания. After calling for the demon, it telepathically explained that he was defeated by another vessel of sin, the key. Pleading that he stopped messing around and did something before they died, the Demon of Lust countered that only the Duke would die while the demon would return to its vessel until it found a new host. The Demon then bid Venomania farewell, telling him to give the Master of the Hellish Yard its regards. Как только голос демона исчез, лицо Сатериазиса снова стало прежним. Он тщетно пытался остановить кровотечение, магия Похоти начала покидать его, просачиваясь между его пальцев. Без магической жидкости текущей по его венам, его сила развеялась и женщины, которых он похитил, опомнились и, игнорируя его, начали убегать из особняка. Once the demon's voice disappeared, Sateriasis' face returned to its original deformed state.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 6 As he futilely attempted to stop the bleeding, the magic of Lust infused in him began seeping between his fingers.Lunacy of Duke Venomania PV Without the magical fluid coursing through his veins, his power dispelled and the women he abducted came to their senses and he saw them begin fleeing his mansion, ignoring him.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - 術のとけた女たちは全て　我に返り屋敷から逃げ出した В слезах, оставленный умирать, герцог размышлял о своем прошлом и той боли, что оно принесло ему. И затем он увидел Гумину, последней покидающей особняк и на секунду посмотревшей на него. Понимая, что он никогда не признавался, он отчаянно пытался закричать, что по настоящему любит ее и объяснить, что он был Херувимом, а не Сатериазисом. Однако из-за отчаяния и нехватки дыхания, он не смог заговорить и затаив дыхание смотрел, как девушка покидает его, прежде чем умереть от раны. In tears and left to die, the duke reflected on his past and the pain it had brought him.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 6 He then saw Gumina, the last to leave the mansion, pause and look at him for a second.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - 僕のこと一瞬だけ見て　最後に屋敷から出たのは Realizing he never confessed, he desperately called out to her to say he truly loved her and explain that he was Cherubim, not Sateriasis. However, because of both despair and a lack of breath, he was unable to speak and breathlessly watched her leave him before dying of his injury.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 6 Загробная жизнь После своей смерти, душа Сатериазиса не попала в Райский Двор из-за контракта, и в результате он закончил в Адском Дворе; за это время он понял, что его душа сохранила внешность брата, и ему не нужны демонические силы, чтобы скрывать свое настоящее лицо. В какой-то момент Хозяйка Адского Двора рассказала Сатериазису историю об обязанности бога солнца Аллене Авадония, мальчике называемого "аномальным". В 998 ЕК, когда земной мир слился с Адским Двором, душа Веномании вернулась в Третий Период, в результате слияния, его воспоминания и других людей в Асмодеане воссоздали столицу Ласаленд и бывший герцог вернулся к месту расположения своего особняка. Following his death, Venomania's soul remained barred from the Heavenly Yard due to his contract and as a result he ended up in the Hellish Yard; during this time, he realized that his soul retained his brother's face and that he didn't need the demon's power to hide his true visage anymore. At some point, the Master of the Hellish Yard conveyed to Sateriasis the story of the sun god's charge Allen Avadonia, the boy called "Irregular".Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Lust In EC 998, as the ground world merged with the Hellish Yard, Venomania's soul returned to the Third Period; as a result of the merge,Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue his memories and those of others in Asmodean reconstructed the capital Lasaland and the former Duke returned to the site of his mansion. Встретившись с Мейлис, Луканой, Микулией и Гуминой, бывший герцог предложил бывшим членам своего гарема снова жить вместе уже по их собственной воле, обещая сотрудничать с ними. Сидя на своем троне и посещая гарем, Сатериазис увидел мальчика входящего в особняк и был этим недоволен. Требовательно спросив кем он был, мужчина сказал, что мужчинам вход запрещен. Когда мальчик спросил раз он мужчина, то тоже должен уйти, Герцог сказал, что он лорд и ему можно, еще раз приказав мальчику уйти. Meeting with Maylis, Lukana, Mikulia, and Gumina, the former Duke invited the members of his former harem to live with him once again of their own free will, promising to behave for their cooperation. Sitting on his throne and attending to his harem, Sateriasis caught sight of a boy entering his mansion and became displeased. Demanding to know who he was, the former Duke stated men were forbidden from the premises. When the child cheekily asked if that meant the Duke himself should leave as well, he clarified he was the lord of the manor and so exempt, repeating his command for the boy to leave. После того как мальчик спросил, что он сделает, если он скажет нет, Сатериазис схватился за рукоять меча, прежде чем Демон Похоти внутри мальчика сказал ему остановиться. Герцог, признав демона, в шоке выпустил меч и спросил почему он был с ребенком, спросив кем он был. Когда демон упомянул имя Аномального, Сатериазис начал смеяться, отметив, что он слышал историю от Хозяйки Адского Двора. After the boy asked what he'd do if he said no, Sateriasis grabbed the hilt of his sword threateningly before the Demon of Lust beside the boy told him to stop. Recognizing the demon, the shocked former Duke released his sword and wondered why he was with the child, asking him who he was. When the demon mentioned the name Irregular, Sateriasis began to laugh, remarking on how he had heard the story from the Master of the Hellish Yard. Громко смеясь, он сел обратно в кресло и спросил, что было ли "Аномальному" что-то нужно от него. Услышав что тому нужно изучить его историю, Сатериазис признался, что не думает, что ему есть чего-нибудь его научить. Затем он услышал замечание мальчик о том, что его все такое же после становления духом, и похвастался, как это было удобно для его души, не нуждаться больше в демонических силах, чтобы сохранять лицо. После Аллен спросил, значит ли это, что это лицо он хотел иметь, Сатериазис подтвердил это, объяснив, что он отказался от прошлого и нет причин возвращать свое прежнее лицо. Laughing harder, he sat back in the chair and asked if there was something "Irregular" needed from him. Told that he was being forced to come study his history, Sateriasis admitted he didn't think there was anything he could teach him. He then heard the boy remark on how his face was the same despite his becoming a spirit and boasted of how convenient it was for his soul that he didn't need the demon's power to keep his face. Once Allen questioned if that meant this was the face he had sought, Sateriasis confirmed, explaining how he had discarded his past and had no reason to return to his old face. Впоследствии Аллен что кажется не все женщины вернулись обратно к нему в гарем, и бывший герцог разъяснил, что все было не так, он не желает больше использовать силу для за получения женщин. Мальчик спросил, значит ли это что они любят его, и герцог ответил, что да и спросил недоволен ли мальчик ответом. Услышав о неспособности Аллена понять, как можно любить больше одного человека за раз, Сатериазис спросил: относится ли он к этому отрицательно. И когда Аллен сказал, что он не одобряет, имея в виду, что он не должен любить больше одного человека за раз, ссылаясь на свою любовь к Рилиан и Микаэле. Afterwards, Allen remarked that it seemed not everyone was back in Sateriasis' harem and the former Duke clarified it wasn't like that, no longer wishing to use force to obtain women. Asked if that meant they loved him, he replied they did and then asked if the boy was unsatisfied with this answer. Hearing Allen's inability to understand loving more than one person at once, Sateriasis queried if he meant he disapproved of it and, when Allen said he naturally did, baited that he must not have loved more than one person at once, referring to his love for Michaela and Riliane. Не услышав ответа, герцог счастливо продолжил, что любовь один-на-один была концепцией церкви и что это было невозможно отрицать, что люди были способны любить больше одного партнера одновременно. Когда Аллен стал настаивать, что его любовь к сестре была другой, он возразил, что не была и что это просто человеческая природа, независимо от того или он не заключал бы контракт с демоном. Hearing no reply, the Duke happily continued that one-on-one love was a convention of the church and that it was ridiculous to deny that humans were capable of loving more than one partner at a time. When Allen insisted his love for his sister was different, he protested that it wasn't and that it was simply human nature, regardless of whether or not he'd contracted with a demon. Увидев что Аллен подошел к одной из женщин, он закричал на него не приближаться к ним без его разрешения. Затем он смотрел, как Мейлис заговорила с Алленом независимо, и спустя время спросил ее, что ей понравилось в ребенке. Начав протестовать, Сатериазис был остановлен ее репликой, что она уйдет, если он будет жаловаться, и мужчина нехотя согласился, сказав он будет вести. Пока Мейлис и Аллен разговаривали, герцог Веномания разрешил Лукане налить ему чая, который он выпил, удерживая Микулию за талию. Afterwards the Duke saw Allen approaching one of the women and yelled at him not to approach them without his permission. He then watched as Maylis spoke with Allen regardless and, after some time, asked her what she liked in the child. Beginning to protest her speaking with him, Sateriasis was cut off by her reply that she would leave if he complained and he reluctantly acquiesced, saying he would behave. While Maylis and Allen spoke, Duke Venomania allowed Lukana to pour him tea and he drank it while holding Mikulia by the waist. Как только Аллен приготовился покинуть особняк, Веномания остановил его, спросив, неужели он думал, что сможет уйти не попрощавшись с хозяином особняка. Когда ребенок торопливо попрощался, он упрекнул того за грубость и затем попросил его исполнить просьбу, дополнив, что если он найдет I.R. сказать ей появиться перед ним. Аллен согласился и ушел. Потом Веноманию посетила Хозяйка Адского Двора и забрала обратно в недра Адского Двора. Once Allen prepared to leave the mansion Venomania stopped him, asking if he thought he could leave without saying farewell to the lord of the mansion. As the child hastily gave a goodbye, he chided his rudeness and then asked him to fulfill a request for him, elaborating that, if he find I.R., to tell her to make an appearance for him.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Lust Some time after Allen agreed and left, the Master of the Hellish Yard visited and took Venomania back to the bowels of the Hellish Yard.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Greed Наследие После его смерти, I.R. назвала сосуд Похоти "Меч Венома", выражая свою "благодарность" ему. К концу инцидента точное количество жертв Веномании было неизвестно. Некоторое предполагали, что было примерно двадцать женщин, тогда как по другим искам говорилось, что число жертв было более ста. Многие из тех кто пострадали оказались беременными и дали потомство в родословной Веномании, которое было "проклято" кровью их праотца, текущей по их венам. After his death, I.R. named the vessel of Lust the "Venom Sword" to express her "thanks" to him.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Epilogue At the end of the incident, the exact number of victims that Venomania had in his harem was unknown. Some theorized it was around twenty women while other claims said the number of victims was over a hundred.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga)- Chapter 5 Many of those affected were impregnated and produced offspring in Venomania's bloodline who were "cursed" by their forefather's blood in their veins.Capriccio Farce - 我の身に宿る忌まわしき呪い Из-за его взаимодействия с Мечом Венома, дети Веномании от Мейлис, Луканы м Микулии и их потомки получили потенциал для развития HER и передали его будущим поколениям. Позже его дети породили множество знаменитых потомков, включая Банику Кончиту, Гаста Венома, и Кларисс, которые также стали связались с сосудами греха. Его родословная продолжалась вплоть до 10 века ЕК и привела к Гаммону Окто. Due to his interactions with the Venom Sword, the children Sateriasis sired with Maylis, Lukana and Mikulia and their descendants gained the potential to develop Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome and pass it onto future generations.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Epilogue His children later led to many famous descendants, including Banica Conchita, Gast Venom, and Clarith, that had also become involved with the vessels of sin. His bloodline lasted into the late 10th century EC with Gammon Octo.Evils Court Booklet - Autobiography Во время расследования инцидента и его последствий, Эллука Часовщица узнала от Гумины о Херувиме и их взаимоотношеньях, приведших к резне. В последующие годы после инцидента, Гумина продолжила рисовать портреты Веномании у себя дома в Эльфегорте, в итого создав десятки работ с изображением Герцога Веномании. During her investigation of the incident and its aftermath, Elluka Clockworker learned from Gumina about Cherubim and their interactions leading up to the massacre. In the years following the incident, Gumina continued painting portraits of Sateriasis at her home in Elphegort, eventually producing dozens of works depicting Duke Venomania's visage. Заслужив прозвище "Герцог Похоти", Левин последователи секты Элда начали распространять слово о демонических поступках Веномании. Из-за того, что герцога в мифах нарекли "демоном", набожные последователи Левина часто преследовали тех, которых отнесли к его потомкам, обозначив каждого из них, как "Ребенок Демона". С течением времени, много сверхъестественных элементов герцога были признаны фиктивными в модернизационном обществе, и его имя было редко поизношено к концу 900 годов ЕК. Earning the moniker as the "Duke of Lust", Levin followers of the Held sect began spreading word of Sateriasis' demonic deeds.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Epilogue With the duke memorialized as a "demon" in myth, devout Levin followers often persecuted those identified as his descendants, labeling each of them as a "Demon Child".Evils Kingdom Website - Profiles As time progressed however, the more supernatural elements of the Duke were deemed fictitious in the modernizing society and his name was rarely spoken by the late EC 900s.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Несмотря на это о его преступлениях помнили, и один преступник, Шерцер, даже попытался имитировать инцидент вызванный Херувимом. Менее чем через сто лет после смерти герцога, Асмодеан стал независимым государством, и Веномания был признан национальным героем страны. В итоге герцог Веномания стал частью культуры Асмодеана, например Асмодеанский Император получивший несколько его сил от герцогов Веномания. Despite this, his crimes were still remembered and one criminal, Scherzer, even attempted to mimic the incident Cherubim had caused.Judgment of Corruption Side Story: Gallerian Less than a century after the duke's death, Asmodean became an independent state and Venomania was regarded as a national hero for the country. As a result, Duke Venomania became a part of Asmodean culture, such as the Asmodean Emperor deriving several of his powers from the Venomania dukes.The Daughter of Fog Позже Эллука Часовщица передала свои знания о Сатериазисе историку Уиллу Жаку, который позже написал рукопись о сосудах греха. Спустя века после смерти герцога, Юкина Фризис побывала на месте его разрушенного особняка, исследуя написанное Уиллом о Семи Смертных Грехах. Позже писательница написала Freezis Fairy Tale вдохновленную действиями Веномании, и озаглавленную, как "Герцог и Четыре Женщины", ставшую одной из ее популярных работ. Elluka Clockworker later passed on her knowledge of Sateriasis to the historian Will Jaques, who later compiled a manuscript regarding the vessels of sin. Centuries after the Duke's death, Yukina Freezis visited the site of his ruined mansion while investigating Will's writings on the Seven Deadly Sins. The novelist later wrote a Freezis Fairy Tale inspired by Venomania's actions, entitled "The Duke and the Four Women" and became among her more popular works. Личность и черты характера Sateriasis was an arrogant, conceited, and lustful man, consumed by his own sexual desires and increasingly self-absorbed. As a child, the previously deformed Venomania was lonely and despised as a "demon child" by his own father. Because of his half-brother's kindness, the boy was able to experience the world and became close friends with him and Gumina Glassred and would often play with them throughout Lasaland. After being made a servant, Cherubim was tolerant of the ridicule and scorn he faced but soon grew jealous of his brother's handsome appearance.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Cherubim also had a deep infatuation with Gumina since he had met her, holding his love for a decade.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) – Chapter 4 After learning of Gumina's engagement to his brother and being reviled by his love,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Cherubim became heartbroken and the constant ridicule he suffered embittered him to the point of spitefully murdering his family and attempting suicide. However, when given the chance to steal his brother's face and identity and gain great power, he ultimately chose to take it and became obsessed with obtaining more power for himself.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Prologue Outwardly, "Sateriasis" appeared charismatic and kind to others, masking his involvement in the disappearances and acting as a humble and deeply concerned duke to his people.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) – Chapter 1 However, his personal life hid his darker nature, brainwashing women and using them to satiate his sexual desires, although revolting this domineering behavior during his memory loss.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 Venomania always considered adding any beautiful women he encountered to his harem, regardless of their social class or occupation. Treating his concubines like possessions, he had little care for their personal lives or who they were before seducing them.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) – Chapter 1 Similarly, he showed little compassion for their well-being, killing several of them to fuel his powers and caring little for how they would actually feel about being used.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania This disregard extended to others who threatened him. Sateriasis would slaughter anyone who could potentially discover his secret.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 3 As his harem grew, Venomania became increasingly depraved, eventually seducing even children for his personal fantasies.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania PV Among his habits, Venomania would extend his hand to a new member of his harem and dance with her once she arrived.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania PV Because of these abilities, the Duke was convinced in his own invincibility and grew complacent with his powers.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 4 Often, he acted indifferent, wrapped up in his own interests, regardless of his tardiness or the occasion's importance. As his wanton desires continued to escalate, his attention to his action's consequences plummeted.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) – Chapter 2 To an extent, this selfishness also made him childish, refusing to do anything cumbersome unless threatened to lose his power.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) – Chapter 1 Picking "favorites" among his girls, Venomania sometimes rewarded them for "returning" to him, expecting their complete obedience to him.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania He also enjoyed toying with his girls, making some of the women chase after him rather than simply taking them back with him after his initial brainwashing.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) – Chapter 4 He also taunted his opponents in battle, suggesting that they run away when faced with his overwhelming power. After his visit to Mystica and battle with Rajih, Venomania remembered the pure love he had for Gumina.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) – Chapter 4 Resentful of his old name and appearance, Venomania eventually burned any portraits of his past self and became more and more obsessed with his harem. As his lustful kingdom fell apart, the Duke fell into despair. In his final moments, he desperately wished to confess his feelings to Gumina, hoping to let her know who he was and how he had felt.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Умения и навыки Despite being trapped in a basement for part of his life, Venomania was very shrewd; he was extremely successful as the Duke of Asmodean and well-versed in reading, writing,The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) – Chapter 1 and, of course, dancing.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 With his position of authority, Venomania was a capable actor, portraying himself as a respectful, humble, and kindhearted duke and that he was as confused about the mysterious disappearances as everyone else. Extending his reach as one of the Five Dukes, Venomania remained in touch with current affairs and was able to track the progress of the Empire's investigation into the disappearances. After sealing a contract with the Demon of Lust, Venomania was infused with Lust magic, granting him new powers. By simply looking into a woman's eyes, Venomania could instantly make the woman infatuated with him and,The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 1 when invoking his full power, could brainwash her to absolutely submit to his will or make them fall madly in love with him.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 3 His powers over the mind similarly extended to memory manipulation, able to erase someone's specific memories, regardless of gender.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 5 Because of his connection to the Demon, Sateriasis could freely interact with it telepathically,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 as well as invoke his powers to sense other sources of magical power.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 Finally, he could tap into his powers of Lust to undergo a demonic transformation, giving him wings for flight and claws that could hack iron or steel swords to pieces in a single swipe. Using these abilities to perfect his technique, Sateriasis easily charmed and acquired new members of his harem without being discovered and, in some cases, killing those who were investigating rumors surrounding him.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 4 However, to keep his powers' potency intact, he was required to constantly have intercourse with and take the life energy of some in his harem.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania During his tenure as a servant, he was capable in performing the duties required of him.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania He also had basic knowledge of the Magic Kingdom Levianta and its figures, such as the Clockworkers and their creation of magic tools.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) – Chapter 2 Связь с другими персонажами I.R.: Venomania's partner. While initially bewildered by her sudden appearance and skeptical of her claims, Sateriasis became amused by I.R.'s secretive nature and what he perceived as her needless concern. Although genuinely thankful to the mage for interrupting his suicide and interested in bedding her medium, he was less enthusiastic with helping her achieve her own goals and expressed more interest in building his harem. Gumina Glassred: Venomania's childhood friend and later member of his harem. The duke became friends with Gumina at a young age and fell in love with her. He became devastated when she publicly mocked him and her engagement to Sateriasis was revealed, this driving him to seal a contract with a demon. Nonetheless, Venomania continued to love her until his death, though his love was warped by his heartbreak and lust. Lukana Octo: A woman in Venomania's harem. During his memory loss, the duke grew to care greatly for Lukana over the time they spent together, initially resisting his lustful urges towards her. He was traumatized by her rejection, however, reminded of Gumina scorning him, and quickly adopted a more callous attitude towards her well-being and personal life. Brainwashing Lukana into his harem, Sateriasis maintained a false relationship with her and trusted the tailor with helping to manage the other women. Maylis Beelzenia: A woman in Venomania's harem. The duke became fascinated with Maylis' portrait, finding her to be very beautiful, and resolved to seduce her into his harem. He maintained a false relationship with her while she was in his harem. Lilien Turner: A woman in Venomania's harem. The duke became attracted to Lilien and preferred spending time with her during his time in Mystica, seducing her more subtly over several days. Venomania was disappointed at ultimately having to use the power of Lust on Lilien, having believed that this time it wouldn't be necessary. After she was in his harem he maintained his false relationship with her. Rajih: A rival for Lilien's affections. The duke thought little of Rajih initially, intending to kill him in his demon form and not understanding the relationship that he had with his newest victim. Rajih's convictions and love for Lilien reminded him of his own past love for Gumina. Mikulia Greeonio: A woman in Venomania's harem. The duke seduced Mikulia due to her beauty and maintained a false relationship with her in his harem, giving her gifts and treating her with more kindness than her own parents. She was among his chosen "favorites" in his harem. Karchess Crim: Venomania's murderer. The duke met Karchess while the latter was disguised as a woman and welcomed "her" to his harem, finding "her" to be very beautiful. When Karchess stabbed the duke and revealed himself, Venomania was deeply shocked. Sateriasis Venomania: Venomania's younger brother. Sateriasis was once Cherubim's only friend and the two would often play together, becoming very close. Eventually, however, Cherubim became jealous of Sateriasis' handsome face and popularity, envying his brother's engagement to Gumina. After Gumina rejected him, Cherubim's jealousy cemented into hate and prompted him to murder his brother. Hakua Netsuma: A woman in Venomania's harem. Venomania found Hakua and seduced her due to her similarity to I.R.'s medium, and he maintained a false relationship with her while in his harem. Lolan Eve: A woman in Venomania's harem. Venomania became fascinated with tales of Lolan's beauty and "healthy dark skin," using the power of Lust to seduce her against her true sexuality. Although indulging in a false relationship with her, he was unaffected by her resulting mental strain and later death. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Sateriasis' name is derived from ''satyriasis, meaning an "uncontrollable or excessive sexual desire in a man"; the term comes from the satyrs, hedonist creatures featuring goat-like traits, tying with the Duke's demon form.The Heavenly Yard - May 29, 2012 - ヴェノマニアの本名「サテリアジス=ヴェノマニア」は男子色情症を表す「サチリアジス」と女子色情症「ニンフォマニア」に毒の意である「ヴェノム」を合わせ、もじったもの。 *Fittingly, goats are often the representative animal of Lust in Western symbolism. *His last name is a combination of the words venom and nymphomania, meaning "an excessive desire for men", referring to his power over the women he enchanted.The Heavenly Yard - May 29, 2012 - ヴェノマニアの本名「サテリアジス=ヴェノマニア」は男子色情症を表す「サチリアジス」と女子色情症「ニンフォマニア」に毒の意である「ヴェノム」を合わせ、もじったもの。 *His original name, Cherubim, is the plural form of Cherub, a hierarchy of angels in Judeo-Christian teachings, often depicted with multiple faces; its plurality likely refers to Cherubim's deformity. *The Cherubim are sometimes mistaken for Putti, small, winged male children representing passion and, in some cases, the god Cupid in Greek mythology. *Gumina's nickname for him, Sati, is possibly derived from the Indian ritual Sati, where a widowed woman throws herself on her husband's funeral pyre. *The Duke and his capabilities may be partially inspired by the incubus, a demon in male form that sexually defiles women in their sleep, with continued intercourse with the incubus sometimes leading to death. Любопытно *In Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook, Sateriasis was voted as the twenty-sixth most popular character in The Daughter of Evil series by Japanese fans, along with Abyss I.R., Shaw Freezis, Mikina Freezis, Eve Moonlit, and Trauben Fruit. Галерея Концепт-арт= A73SG1TCcAA3_LzN.jpg_large.jpg|Концепт-арт Веномании от kyata |-| Песни= TEC_icon_Gakupo.jpg|Герцог Веномания в The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Cherubim1.png|Над Херувимом издеваются IMG_1056.png|Герцог Веномания в Heartbeat Clocktower Muzzle lust.png|Герцог в The Muzzle of Nemesis SCP002.png|Герцог в Seven Crimes and Punishments |-| Книги= Venonovel6.jpg|Сатериазис Веномания, как он появляется в Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Venonovel1.jpg|Герцог Веномания обнимабщий замаскированного Качеса Крима Schermata 2013-03-22 a 9.48.26 PM.png|Гумина вместе с Герцогом Сатериазисом Веноманией в трейлере к новелле LunacyCover.png|Сатериазис как он появляется в Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania SCPStoryCover.png|Сатериазис как он появляется в Seven Crimes and Punishments SCPSateriasisVenomania.png|Сатериазис как показано в истории |-| Манга= VenomaniaManga.jpg|Сатериазис в манге The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Sateriasis_manga.png|Герцог Сатериазис Веномания, как он появляется в манге Sateriasis_IR.png|Сатериазис в плаще Demon1.png|Демоническая трансформация Веномании Baby_Cherubim.png|Новорожденный Херувим в манге Cherubim_manga.png|Херувим как подросток в манге Sateriasischibi_manga.png|Сатериазис в манге Deadly Sins of Evils Sateriasis_DSoE.png|Сатериазис в манге BanicaVenomaniamanga.png|Сатериазис в манге The Daughter of Evil Quartets_Sateriasis.png|Сатериазис в манге Quartets of Evil QuartetsIRSateriasis.png|Сатериазис в манге SCP!Sateriasis.png|Сатериазис в манге Seven Crimes and Punishments! |-| Атрибутика= Pcardgakupo.jpg|Игралья карта Семь Смертных Грехов с изображением Веномании |-| Прочее= Sateriasis_EFbooklet.png|Герцог в объятиях своих дам на буклете Evils Forest Venomania Gumina 02.png|Герцог обнимающий Гумина на обложке CD Evils Kingdom Akuno40.png|Иллюстрация Сатериазиса в альбоме Kingdomgakupo.jpg|Картинка профиля Сатериазиса на веб-сайте Evils Kingdom SSPCoverLimitedEdition.png|Сатериазис Sateriasis as seen in the Seven Crimes and Punishments album SateriasisSSP.png|Профиль Сатериазиса на веб-сайте Seven Crimes and Punishments GallerianSateriasisComicTamara.png|Комикс "Capriccio Academy" с участием Сатериазиса от Тамара GastGattSatiGammonTamara.png|Иллюстрация Сариазиса вместе с Гастом Веномом, Гаттом Коуломбом и Гаммон Окто от Тамары ComicSateriasisBanicaIchika.png|Комикс "Capriccio Academy" с участием Сатериазиса и Баники от Ичика ComicParodyTamara2.png|Комикс "Capriccio Academy" с участием Сатериазиса SateriasisSuzunosuke.png|Иллюстрация Сатериазиса от Сузуносуке IllustrationGuminaSateriasisIchika.png|Чиби иллюстрация Сатериязиса вместе с Гуминой от Ичика CapriccioAcademyParodyTamara.png|Постер Сатериазиса в "Capriccio Academy of the Dead" от Тамара CrossdressingTamara.png|Иллюстрация переодетого Сатериазиса от Тамара Категория:Персонажи Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Семь смертных грехов Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:Venomania Bloodline Категория:The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Категория:Безумие Герцога Веномании Категория:Веномания Категория:Beelzenia Категория:Асмодеан Категория:Камуи Гакупо Категория:Похоть Категория:Canon